Virus
by Center of the Galaxy
Summary: Rogue and Remy are happily in love. Together, they go on a mission that seems normal, but suddenly spirals out of control when Rogue gets hit with a laser. Rogue suddenly gets a virus that's killing her from the inside out. Can Remy find the cure? Romy
1. Going Home

_**Author's Note: **Hello! It's finally nice to be able to write about my fave X-men couple Rogue and Remy! Those of you that read my other stories know that I've been caught in Buffy/Angel Land for awhile now, but I finally managed to put a good ROMY story up! Yes! Please bear with me when it comes to accents since I'm pretty new at it. Also, I've never read an X-men comic book. All my info comes from The Joker and the Queen and Uncanny , and the movies/tv shows. So, hardcore fans, don't be too harsh on me. I hope you all enjoy this story! _

Ah was washing dishes for Jubilee.

Again.

Somehow, ah couldn't resist whenever she begged meh to take her chores so she could go do something fun with her friends. Ah'd refused, but she'd always win in the end. Perhaps it was because she could have fun.

Ah couldn't.

No, mah power wouldn't allow it.

No fun.

No romance.

Nuthing.

A pair of arms slipped around mah waist. Ah dropped the dish into the sink.

Well, maybe not nothing.

"Remy, sugah, what' ya doin'?" Ah turned around and met his gaze. He had cocky grin on his face. Ah chuckled.

"Remy do somethin' funny, chere?"

"No, sugah," Ah replied. "Ah just know you're up tah sumthin'."

"Cherie, I ain't up to nuthin'."

"Uh-huh." Ah replied. "Sure, yah aren't." He pulled meh away from the dishes and twirled meh around the kitchen. Ah laughed and he grinned as we kept spinning around and around. Ah felt like a little girl.

We stopped as we heard a cough. Storm stood in the doorway.

"What is it, Stormy?" She frowned. Storm hated that nickname. Ah suppressed a chuckle.

"Remy, Rogue, the Professor would like to see you in his office."

"We got a mission, Stormy?"

Another frown, another suppressed chuckle.

"Yes, you both do." She turned and left. Remy burst into full out laughter. Ah gently punched him on his shoulder.

"Quoi, Cherie?" He asked. "Did Gambit do somethin' wrong?" Ah started putting the dishes away and sighed.

"Remy, ya know that Storm hates it when ya call her Stormy." He pulled meh into another hug.

"Aww, chere, Gambit jus' teases her." Ah couldn't help, but give in. Ah smiled.

"Oh-kay, sugah," Ah mumbled. "Let's go." Ah finished the dishes, grabbed Remy's hand, and walked down the hall to the Professor's office.

Strangely, ah was nervous. Ah never liked going on missions, no one really did, but today it felt like something big was going to happen. Good or bad, that was the part ah wasn't sure about. We tapped on the door and it telepathically opened. The Professor put his papers down and looked at Remy and meh.

"Ah, good you're both here."

"What is it, Professor?" Ah asked. He motioned for us to sit down; we did.

"This morning Logan picked up a strange energy reading coming from Caldecott County." Ah gasped and squeezed Remy's hand.

"Mississippi?" Ah asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." The Professor replied. Ah felt like ah had been run over. Ah hadn't been to Mississippi since The Professor found me. Ah didn't want to go back, Ah couldn't. Too many memories would haunt me there.

Ah stood up.

"Ah'm sorry, but ah can't go back there." Remy stood with meh.

"D'accord, Chere." He faced the Professor. "Gambit goes wit' her."

"Rogue, please." The Professor protested. "You two are the only ones who know that area well enough to find the energy signal."

"Professor, you don't understand." Ah felt Remy squeeze mah hand. It felt good to know that he was backing me up. "There are too many bad memories there; mah powers could go haywire!" Ah felt myself start to shake all over. Remy started to rub mah back soothingly.

"Rogue, please." The professor pleaded. "You have to take this mission. Just check out the signal."

"That's all?" Ah questioned.

"That's all." The Professor clarified. Ah thought for a second. Someone did have to go back to Mississippi. Remy and ah could get it done faster than anyone else. We could probably be back in two days, but did ah really want to go home and see all the shattered memories and broken dreams there? Ah looked at Remy, wanting his opinion.

"Rogue, Remy'll follow you anywhere." Ah nodded.

"Alright, Professor, Remy and ah will go." He nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Rogue, I know this must be hard for you."

He didn't know the half of it.

Ah didn't say anything and just left the office with Remy behind me.

"Rogue, you sure you want to do this?" Remy asked.

"Yes, Remy, ah need to do this." Ah felt tears well up in meh eyes. "For meh."

"D'accord, Cherie. No need to cry; Remy'll be there wit' you." Ah let him hug meh for awhile and let that sink in. Ah had backup this time. Ah wasn't alone anymore. Ah had Remy to help meh, to make meh feel safe, to make meh feel loved. Maybe this time, going home wouldn't be so hard.

Or maybe, ah was just lying to myself.

_**Author's Note:** Well? Did you like the intro? Please review so I can hear your feedback and then I'll be able to write with super-speed!_


	2. Lots of Bad Feelings

_**Author's Note: **First, thank-you to my only reviewer! You're awesome and I hope you'll continue to enjoy the story. As for the rest of you, (and I know that's more than 1 of you reading this story), please review. Reviews make me work harder on my stories to please you guys. So, please review if you like the story, please? Second, here are some french words you'll need to know: Parfait-Perfect, Mon cherie-my dear. Finally, enjoy the chapter! _

About an hour later, ah was packin' my stuff. Nuthin big, jus' a couple of extra clothes. Ah heard a knock on muh door.

"Come in!" Ah called. The door creaked opened an' Logan appeared. Ah grinned. Ah didn't know if ah would see Logan fore' ah left since he had been out on a mission. "Hello, Logan."

"Rogue," He replied. "You leavin'?"

"Yeah," Ah answered. "Me an' Remy are goin' to check out an energy signal."

"Where?" He asked, gruffly.

"Mississippi." He raised an eyebrow.

"You're going home?" Ah nodded and faced him. He shook his head. "Are ya sure you can handle that?"

"Well, sugah, ah'm gonna have to." Ah finished puttin' the clothes in muh backpack an' closed it.

"Rogue," Logan said seriously. "Ya don't have to do this if ya don't want to."

"Ah know, Logan." Ah answered quietly. "Ah know, but ah'm tired of runnin' from there." Ah stared out muh window. "Ah know it's gonna be hard, but ah'm ready to go back there. Sides, Logan, Remy'll be there with meh." His hands turned into fists.

"Is that supposed ta make me feel better?" He asked, sarcastically. "Ya know, that I don' like that Cajun."

"Ah know, Logan, but ya trust him, don't cha?" He glanced to the floor. Ah grinned; he was trapped.

"That's beside the point." Ah patted Logan's shoulder.

"Logan, ah'm goin' an' there's nuthin ya can do to stop meh." He sighed.

"Just be careful, will ya?" Ah hugged him.

"Logan, don't cha worry about meh. Ah'll be fine, kay?" He embraced meh for a few seconds then let go.

"Fine." He walked to the door frame. "Be safe." He whispered as he left. Ah put muh backpack on an' walked to muh door. Ah checked muh room one more time an' then slowly, ah shut the door. Walkin' down the hall ah saw all the little children smilin' happily. They didn't know anything bout' the hardship ah was goin' ta face. Ah tried ta smile, but ah found it hard ta be happy. What if—ah stopped that game fore' it started. Ah had played that game plenty of times, but all it led to was more worries. Finally, ah went into the war room. Jean was sitting on the couch. She looked up when ah came in.

"Rogue," She jumped up an' came towards meh. "I just heard. Are you sure that you'll be fine?"

"Jean, Rogue's got nothin' ta worry bout' wit' Remy on da scene." Ah turned around an' saw Remy walkin' over, a cocky grin all over his face. Somehow, seein' Remy all confident made meh feel better.

"Hey sugah," Ah greeted. "Ready ta go?" Ah asked him. Jean frowned.

"Are you sure—?" Jean started.

"Why does everybody keep askin' meh that?" Ah angrily questioned. "Don' y'all trust meh?"

"Of course, Rogue, it's just—,"

"What, Jean?" Ah snapped. "Ah jus' don' understand why everybody suddenly thinks that they can jus' bust into muh business!"

"Rogue," Remy chided. "Hush, chere, Jean's jus' worried." Ah looked at Jean an' instantly felt bad.

"Ah'm sorry, Jean, ah didn't mean to be so mean." Ah hugged her.

"It's fine, Rogue." She assured meh. "I just feel like something bad is going to happen if you go."

"T'ween you an' me sugah, ah have that same feelin'." She let go.

"Then why are you going?" She asked incredulously.

"Cause, ah'm tired of runnin' from muh past. Ah'm ready ta face it now and whatever is hidin' there." Ah grinned. "Sides Jean, ah'll only be gone for bout' two days. What's the worst that can happen?" Jean grinned.

"I suppose you're right." She seemed comforted now. "Alright then, you two be safe."

"D'accord Jean." Remy replied.

"Ya got it, sugah." She waved a goodbye and soon it was jus' Remy an' ah. "Well, Remy, ya worried too?"

"Moi?" He asked, incredulously. "I am parfait. Toi, ma cherie?"

"As ready as ah'll ever be," Ah replied. Remy took my hand in his. "Let's go." We both headed towards the Blackbird and whatever lied ahead.

_**Author's Note: **This is the part where you hit the button that says 'review' and then you write something nice about the story!_


	3. The Almost Kiss

_**Author's Note: **I know, I know, I took forever to update! (bows) I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Anyway, I must've rewritten this chapter at least 10 times because the other versions just didn't work for me. So, this is the final version and I hope it'll be worth the wait for y'all. Also, I saw all the new reviews/reviewers and I'm very happy! Thank you all! I hope you continue to enjoy this story. Also, I have a poll going on my homepage about what couple I should write about next. So, if y'all could please go vote I would be super happy. So happy that I might even update sooner! (gasps) Ok, enough talk, please enjoy!_

Ah guess ya could say ah was worried—nah, that wasn't right. Ah was freakin' out. Ah tried to assure muhself that there wasn't anythin' tah be worried about, but muh heart would not listen. It kept pounding crazily causin' meh to become even more worried.

"Chere?" Remy asked, sittin' on the pilot's seat. "You ready to go?"

"Course, sugah." Ah answered, sittin' next to him. "Yah got the coordinates?"

"Bien sur, chere." He quickly punched in a few numbers and turned the jet on. He flawlessly got us into the sky before he put auto-pilot on. Then, that big smirk reappeared on his face. "Rogue, ma chere—,"

"No." Ah replied, gettin' up.

"Mais, Rogue, you haven't even heard what I wanted to say." Remy protested. Ah gave him one of my 'ah'm not gonna fall for this' looks.

"Remy, ah know yah. What do yah want?" He got up an' grabbed muh gloved hands an' pulled meh recklessly close. "Remy, let go!" Remy laughed an' muh heart calmed down a little bit.

"Chere, sometimes you make Gambit wonder."

"Wonder bout' what, Remy?" He pulled muh closer so that our noses were almost touchin'. Ah tried tah push him back, but he had an iron grip.

"Nuthin, cherie." He muttered.

Then, we both became silent.

For a second, ah thought he was gonna kiss me, but for some reason, ah was frozen.

Ah waited as Remy leaned in.

"Remy, yah can't—," He placed two of his gloved fingers on top of muh lips.

"Fais silence mon couer." He whispered as we got closer still. Ah didn't have the will tah pull muhself out of this situation. Truth was, ah wanted tah kiss Remy—badly.

Ah shut muh eyes an' waited.

"_Remy! Rogue! Report in!_" We both snapped out of it an' backed away as if someone had walked in on us. Ah quickly walked over tah the Blackbird computer.

"Rogue here." Ah managed tah say.

"_Have you located the signal yet?"_It was Jean's voice and ah instantly thanked her in muh head for stoppin' what ah knew would have ended up badly.

"Nah, Remy an' ah just—ah just noticed that Remy an' ah had landed. That must be why Jean was callin'.

"We're just about to get off, raison chere?" Remy covered.

"Yah." Ah agreed.

"_Oh."_ Jean replied. _"Well, go and then hurry up and come back here."_

"What's d'rush, Jean?" Remy asked.

"_I'm just worried, that's all." _

"D'accord, Jean."

"_Alright, Jean out."_Ah turned off the communicator an' then turned back tah Remy.

"Remy, we both know that if yah kissed muh it would've been bad—,"

"Cherie," He interrupted. "You can drain Gambit's energy anytime; I got plenty to spare." An' that smirk appeared on his face again. Then, he opened the door an' ah saw my home for the first time in who knows how long.

And ah knew there was no runnin' away now.

_**Author's Note: **Okay, go vote and review please! Or--or--or I won't update! (cowers in fear of the reviewers) Please go vote and review? Pretty please?_


	4. Ghosts

_**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews, y'all! I hope this will hold you over for now . . . and don't worry, the story will d__efinitely_ pick up now from here. Please enjoy!

_French Words: tu as vu un fanotome-you've seen a ghost_

_Tu dis-You say_

_D'accord-ok_

_Mais-But_

Surprisingly, nuthin' had really changed.

The place ah had used tah call home looked exactly the same. Ah wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Probably bad, cause' ah could keep seein' ghosts of muh past on the street. Ah saw Mystique, muh 'fake' mom. Turns out that she didn't love meh—she loved muh powers. Ah saw meh. Smilin' without worry—not knowin the consequences of muh actions until it was far too late.

An' then, ah saw Cody.

For a second, ah thought it was real; ah thought he was real. He was grinnin' at meh like a boy in love. Ah was bein' coy an' pretendin' that ah wasn't lookin' at him when ah really was. Ah had been so different then, so free an' happy. When I dreamed, ah was always this version of muhself and then in muh dreams, ah would do anything ah wanted cause' it was the only place ah was truly free—

Then ah would wake up.

An' the reality of muh life would come crashin' in.

Ah wasn't free—Ah never would be either. Ah just had to learn how to accept that.

"Cherie?" Gambit's voice shattered the memories that were playin' before meh.

"Huh?" Ah met his concerned gaze.

"You alright, chere?"

"Oh." I paused, lookin' around for anymore ghosts; Ah didn't see any. "Yeah, ah'm fine."

"Ya sure, Rogue?" He insisted. "You look like tu as vu un fantome."

"Ah'm fine." Ah replied. "We should get movin'." Remy shrugged.

"Whatever tu dis, chere." He answered. He began to pull out a mini-monitor from his pocket. It would be able to show us where the signal was comin' from. As he stared at the screen, ah was lookin' around muh old home some more.

Remy was right. Ah was seein' ghosts, but ah wished that they were the scary kind instead of these. These—they were the worst ones to see. Cody looked up and met my gaze. He recognized meh, even though it had been at least 12 years? Ah had lost count awhile ago.

He smiled.

An' waved at meh.

Ah felt like cryin'. Cody was dead an' ah had killed him. Ah had hurt so many people here, ruined so many people's lives. Everythin' was muh fault.

"Rogue?" Remy's voice snapped meh out of it once more. "I found sumthin'." Ah nodded and looked over his shoulder to look at the monitor. Sure enough, it was flashin' bright red.

"We're close." Ah mumbled walkin' forward. Remy caught muh arm before ah could fall. Turns out, ah tripped over this old tree branch.

"Rogue," Remy said seriously. "You don't seem ok. Let's go back, d'accord? We'll tell the professor that we just couldn't pinpoint the signal." Ah shook muh arm out of his grasp.

"No." Ah said simply. "Remy, ah'm tired of runnin' from muh past. If we go back now, ah'll just move ten steps back."

"Mais, chere—,"

"Ah know that ah'm not really meh right now cause' all of muh memories—and other people's memories that ah absorbed here—they're all comin' back." Ah smiled to try to assure Remy that ah was ok. "The ghosts that ah'm seein' will go away Remy, but only if ah stay." Remy nodded slowly.

"D'accord cherie, we'll face these ghosts." He took muh gloved hand an' muh heart skipped a beat. "Together." He whispered softly.

But, we didn't get a chance.

Cause' that's when the fightin' started.

And the end began.

_**Author's Note: **Well? Is that a good way to end the chapter? I know, I'm evil for putting such a huge cliffhanger, but you can make me update faster if you review and vote for the poll on my homepage. Now, go vote and review! Please!_


	5. Looking Back

_**Author's Note: **Quick chapter, I know, but I'll update with the second chapter soon--like later today. Enjoy this creepy chapter though!_

Lookin' back now, ah realize that ah could've stopped it. Ah could have prevented this whole mess from evah happenin'. If ah just had snapped out of muh self-pity one second sooner, ah could've finished it before it evah began.

But, ah didn't.

An' it did happen.

Ah saw it too late to prevent this whole ordeal from happenin'.

Lookin' back, ah could blame it on sumething else, but it wouldn't change the fact. The fact that it was muh fault.

All muh fault.

The memory replays in the dark abyss of muh mind even now—forever haunting meh. Ah'm forced to relieve the scene over an' over again. An' I constantly ask muhself, could ah have stopped it?

An' the answer is always—yes.

Yes, ah could have, but ah didn't.

Now, it starts all over again.

Now, ah have to look back once more.

_**Author's Note: **Well? Did you like it?_


	6. The Shot

_**Author's Note: **As promised! Who rocks? Had lots of fun writing this and next chapter will be from Remy's point of view . . . I hope I can managed that crazy cajun, but I think I've done well so far, right? So, read and enjoy! _

_French Translations: Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Quel est erroné? = What is it? What's wrong?_

_Non! Non! Vous devez combattre! N'abandonnez pas maintenant! = No! No! You must fight! Don't give up now!_

Remy an' ah didn't get more than a few feet before muh ghosts were back. Cody had vanished an' now Mystique was runnin' after meh. We must've been playin' tag or sumethin—what did it matter now? The point was that ah was happy—

Ah was happy.

Ah hadn't felt that emotion in so many years that seein' muh old self smilin' didn't make sense to meh.

Remy noticed that ah wasn't really with him. Ah felt bad, but he seemed to understand. As ah watched my past spring tah life, Remy simply pulled meh closer to him an' wrapped his arm round muh waist. It didn't make the ghosts go away, but it made meh feel a little safer.

Muh old self stopped runnin' tah catch her breath. She checked the area for Mystique who was nowhere tah be seen. Grinnin' in victory, she looks up and meets muh gaze.

Ah wait.

She smiles and waves at meh. Her smile is the brightest, most joyous one ah had ever seen.

An' it hurts meh. It breaks muh heart tah know that soon that girl was goin' tah get broken.

An' she was nevah goin' tah get fixed.

Ah look away and notice that Remy had been talkin' tah meh about the energy signal.

"Huh?" Ah mumbled. "What cha' say, Remy?"

"Cherie, da energy signal is right here, but I don't see—," Ah see a red light in the distance.

Funny, it looks oddly familiar tah meh.

The light goes on Remy's back.

An' suddenly, ah know what it is. Ah only have a few seconds tah get Remy out of the way. Using Miss Marvel's powers ah push Remy out of the way of the incoming laser. He lands on a patch of grass, which is a huge relief.

But, it's too late for meh.

Ah had managed tah get Remy out of the way, but not meh. Ah hear Remy call muh name as the red laser hits muh heart an' ah fly backwards an' land in a river.

Pain courses through muh body.

Muh breathin' is comin' less an' less.

Ah see Remy runnin' over tah me an' the pain increases ten-fold.

"Chere, Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Quel est erroné? " He desperately looks for the source of the pain, but tah no avail.

The pain is starting to take muh vision away from meh.

"Non! Non! Vous devez combattre! N'abandonnez pas maintenant! " Remy's voice is becoming overwhelmed with fear an' panic. Plus, he's speakin' all in French an' he only does that when it really is bad.

Part of meh wonders if ah'll ever see the Mansion again or any of muh make-shift family.

Probably not.

Ah shut muh eyes an' fade away.

_**Author's Note: **What is with me and cliffhangers? Oh well, you know the routine . . . _


	7. Fast Forward

_**Author's Note: **__Short, yeah, I know, but I'll update today maybe tomorrow at the latest. Try to hold on until then! It was really hard for me to write as Remy (maybe due to his accent) but I'll continue to work on it so maybe it'll be easier in the future. So enjoy!_

_Dieu, pourquoi?—God, why?_

_Pourquoi elle?—Why her?_

_Elle ne fait pas trop bien.—She's not doing too well. _

_Vous devez venir ici et nous obtenir hors d'ici.—You need to come here and get us out of here._

_Je ne sais pas—I don't know._

_Désolé_—Sorry

You know how in da movies things slow down when somethin' dramatic happens? Well, let me tell you, it ain't true. If anythin' time speeds up and makes you feel like you're movin' too slow. That's what happened to me. One minute I was talkin' and the next Rogue, ma chere, was flyin' backwards.

And I ran to her.

Mais, it felt like I was movin' too slow.

I knew somethin' was wrong when I got close to her. Chere started to convulse as I came closer to her.

Dieu, pourquoi? Pourquoi, elle?

I looked for anythin' that could help me find the source of the pain and end it, but my touch made Rogue scream out in pain.

That's when I backed away.

My being near her was hurting her—badly.

A string of curse words escaped my lips as I quickly pressed the talk button on the transmitter.

"Gambit?" Jean's voice was anxious. "Is something wrong? Did something happen?"

"Jean, Elle ne fait pas trop bien. Vous devez venir ici et nous obtenir hors d'ici. " My voice came out more panicked than I expected.

"Remy, English please."

I had forgotten that I had slipped into French.

"She's hurt, Jean, real bad and I can't help her. You have got to come and get us."

"How bad is the injury?" Jean's professional clam voice was coming through.

"Je ne sais pas, Jean. She won't let me go near her." I replied, trying to be as calm as she was mais I was failing.

"What do you mean?"

"I went near her and she was in worse pain than she was when I was farther away."

Jean must've been shocked because she was silent for a second.

"I'll be there with Logan in about 15 minutes. Can you get Rogue to the Blackbird?" I looked at Chere, who was unconscious and vowed to get her better.

"Oui, Jean."

"Kay, meet us there."

She hung up and I sprinted to Rogue. She screamed out in pain as I picked her up.

"Désolé, chere, mais this is for your own good." I sprinted to the Blackbird and placed her on the spare bed and quickly got out of the room. Her screams disappeared.

It was killing me to wait without being by Rogue's side, without being able to comfort her, but it was better for her if I stayed out.

I was never patient though and waiting for the others was killing.

Cause with every second that passed, Rogue was getting worse.

And I was unable to help her.

_**Author's Note: **__That wasn't a cliffhanger, was it? I've been trying so hard not to use those! I guess it's revenge for all the other fan fiction writers who use cliffhangers! Just hold on for the next chapter! _


	8. Pour Elle

_**Author's Note: **__Short, but be glad that I'm updating at all. If my other reviewers for other fics find out that I'm spoiling you, I'm a dead author! So, it'll just be our secret, okay? Enjoy!_

_Mais—but _

_Fille—daughter _

_Ses yeux—his eyes_

_ Venez pour penser à lui__—Come to think of it_

_Pour toujours—Forever _

_Et maintent—And now_

_Pour elle—for her_

The plan carryin' Jean came as quick as she said it would, mais, it still felt too long for me. The doors opened and Jean sprinted out followed by Wolverine. I should've known he would come too. He treated ma chere like his own fille.

"Is she inside?" Jean asked, he voice anxious.

"Oui," I replied, meeting Logan's gaze. All of the anger he usually had for me seemed to be gone in ses yeux. I opened the door to the Blackbird. Jean rushed in while Logan paused on the ramp.

"Comin' in, Cajun?" He asked.

"Non, mon ami."

"Why not?" He growled.

"I—I hurt chere when I'm around her." I finished the sentence, the words coming painfully out. Logan seemed to hesitate at first, but he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll tell you everything as soon as we know." I nodded and he went inside.

Time stopped as I waited for some news. It was killing me inside not being able to be with Rogue like she had been with me so many times before. Venez pour penser à lui, she was always the first person I saw whenever I got back from a mission. I would grin at her and she was rush into my open arms and we would embrace for what seemed like pour toujours. Sometimes, I would come back with an injury and she would stay by my side in the infirmary until Hank gave me a clean bill of health.

Et maintent, I was unable to do that pour elle. I just had to wait and hope that she would be okay.

The door opened an eternity after. Jean walked out.

"Well?" My voice came out panicked and worried.

"I'm . . . I'm unsure what's going on with her. Hank can take blood samples and look at them at the Mansion, but all I could do was stabilize her." Logan walked out with Rogue in his arms.

"Chere!" I exclaimed, but I forced myself to stay put. If I took one step forward, Rogue would get worse.

"Logan and I will take her back. You can fly the Blackbird and follow us." Jean was tryin' to be comforting, but I knew she was also tryin' to prevent me from flying with them back because of Rogue's health.

"D'accord." They went over to the jet with Rogue in Logan's steady arms and Jean fussing over her.

I just had to focus on flyin' back and not the worry that was threatening to take control of moi.

Just focus.

_**Author's Note: **__Well? I hope you liked it!_


	9. Inside Her Head

_**Author's Note :**__ Hey everyone! I tried posting this yesterday, but it seems was down. So, what did that give me a chance to do? Work harder for all of my reviewers! Yep, so this chapter is in Rogue's POV. As much as I love that Cajun, I just needed a breather. So, please enjoy! _

_Pour-for_

_Mais je suis toujours ici pour vous-But I am always here for you._

_Je sais-I know_

_Je voudrais vous escorter la-I would like to escort you there_

_D'accord-okay_

_Droite-right_

_Bonne chance, Mon couer-good luck, my heart_

Ah guess ah knew this was goin' tah happen. As soon as the laser hit meh an' ah flew back, ah knew that ah was goin' tah face something even more worse than my ghosts.

Ah was goin' tah have tah face muh mind.

Ah woke up in darkness an' ah knew that ah was unconscious. That blast must've really done a number on meh.

"Ah Anna, you've returned to visit us." Ah grimaced. Ah knew who that was an' ah didn't particularly want tah deal with her. "I've missed you, my daughter."

"You're not muh momma, Mystique!" Ah snapped at her. Mystique had been in muh head for god knows how long an' she would just not get out. Ah had must've told her tah take a hike at least ten times, but she was still here—still bothering meh.

"Oh really, Anna?" She challenged. "What would you call a woman who took in a poor young girl who had run away? What would you call a woman who loved you with all her heart and just wants to be with you?"

Ah didn't fall for it.

"Kay, Mystique, muh turn." Ah took a step closer tah her. "What'cha call a woman who used that same child to her own advantage? What do you call a woman who made that child put people in comas for no good reason? What do you call a woman who had a child take away a woman's life!?"

"What woman?" She asked perplexed.

"Carol!" I cried. "She tried tah kill me because of what you made meh do! Now she's locked in a mental cage! What kind of a Momma does that?!" By now, I felt tears threatenin' tah come out. Ah suppressed them, but Mystique noticed.

"Anna, what I made you do was for the best at the time. You have to—!"

"What? Believe ya?" Ah questioned.

"Yes." She replied.

"Get out of muh head Mystique, before ah push ya out." Ah turned muh back on her and walked further into the depths of muh mind. Ah knew what ah was lookin' for: The door tah muh consciousness. The Professor had showed it tah me before sayin' that it was one way tah regain control of muh mind since ah was the only one who could go through it.

Question was: How long til' ah found it?

"Lookin' pour somethin' chere?" It was a relief tah hear his voice. Ah had thought he had faded away a while ago, but he was still here. Ah turned around and ran into his open arms.

"Remy, ah thought you had faded away a long time ago." Ah whispered into his trench coat.

"Chere, you wound moi!" He replied dramatically an' then seriously. "Gambit's always here pour you. I might vanish from yo' consciousness, mais je suis toujours ici pour vous. Don't worry, Cherie."

Just hearin' his voice made meh feel better instantly.

"Thanks, Remy." Ah told him, pulling away from his embrace. "But, ah've got tah go now."

"Oui, je sais." He answered, grinnin' cockily. "Je sais where you need to go et je voudrais vous escorter la." He bowed an' then took muh gloved hand. Ah couldn't help but smile.

"Remy, ah wouldn't have it any other way."

"Den, we shall go d'accord?"

"Yeah, let's go."

We started off towards the door an' I wondered if I really wanted tah leave muh mind for a much worse reality.

But, ah instantly shunned that thought. Ah needed tah go back—back tah muh life an' back tah muh real family, not just memories of them.

Remy an' ah walked in silence until we finally reached an imposing red door. Ah knew it was time tah say goodbye.

"Anna," He whispered softly. "Somethin's wrong isn't it? Yo' hurt droite?" Ah saw panic fill his eyes. Ah placed muh hand upon his shoulder and he clasped it with his hands.

"Don't cha' worry, Remy. It ain't nuthin' you an' ah can't handle."

He wasn't convinced.

"Rogue, Gambit thought he had taught you to lie better." I managed to chuckle.

"What can ah say?" Ah asked him. "Ah guess ah'm not as good as I used tah be." Now it was his turn to chuckle.

"Well, Gambit's here, chere, case ya need him."

"Ah know." Ah replied, before pulling my hand from his and placing it on the doorknob. "Wish me luck." I pulled on the doorknob and was engulfed in a bright light. Before, everything went to black, I heard:

"Bonne chance, mon couer."

Then, ah was falling again.

_**Author's Note: **Sweet, wasn't it? I really liked writing this chapter! Next chapter will be Remy again and I'll explain what's happening with Rogue. Review, please!_


	10. No Good

_**Author's Note: **__Thanks are in order for all my reviewers! I must say that you guys are better than most of my viewers who read a lot, but never review. Kudos to all of you! Also, thank you for the cookies and brownies. They were really yummy! Now, this chapter doesn't have an explanation. I know, but somehow I got lost in the fluff of this chapter, but next time for sure! So, we have a lot of translations today since we have both Remy and Kurt! Here we go . . . _

_**French Translations:**_

_Mon Couer—My heart_

_elle—her_

_la demoiselle dans la détresse—the damsel in distress._

_Non, pas elle—No, not her._

_Et moi . . . bonne __j'étais juste être heureux par son côté—And me . . . well, I was just happy being by her side_

_Je aussi—I too_

_aussi—too _

_mais—but _

_pour moi—for me_

_et—and _

_Mais maintenant—But now_

_Je ne sais pas, mon ami—I don't know, my friend_

_Pourquoi pas—Why not_

_Mais je ne pourrais également prendre aucun risque de la blesser—But I also couldn't take any chances of hurting her_

_Rien—Nothing_

_Moi aussi—Me too_

_Pendant une seconde, il était parfait.—For a second, it was perfect._

_Et puis dans le prochain, il était plus mauvais que mes cauchemars.—And then in the next, it was worse than my nightmares._

_Pour—For _

_Ou—Where _

_**German Translations:**_

_Nicht gutes—Not good_

_Nein—No_

_Nein, __das tut nicht—No, that will not do_

_Wow, that's a lot isn't it? Well, if you're still here, enjoy!_

I flew as fast as the plane as it would take me, but it still didn't seem fast enough. Mon couer was hurtin' and I wasn't wit' elle. All I could think of was her, lyin' in Logan's arms, not movin'. The sight pained me.

Chere had always been strong. She had never been the one to play la demoiselle dans la détresse. Non, pas elle. Ma chere was the one who bailed people out no matter how hard it was for her. She had saved moi numerous times and everyone on the team respected her. Everyone on the team loved her. The older ones were always amazed by how quickly she learned while the younger ones strived to be her.

Et moi . . . bonne j'étais juste être heureux par son côté. Je aussi was astounded by her every day. Rogue would always get up and treat each day as a gift despite the fact that the odds were never in her favor.

_"Ya know, Remy?"_ She would ask. _"Ah have a great feeling 'bout today!"_ Then she would smile and I couldn't help, mais feel happy aussi. I knew it was a way of her coping with her powers. I had asked her once about it.

"_Cherie, why do you put on this act every mornin? You may fool the other, mais you don't fool Gambit." _ She had stopped making breakfast and looked across the table at me.

_"'Cause maybe one day, Remy, it'll be true." _

_"What will?"_

_"Maybe one day, ah'll wake up an' find that ah can touch ya without puttin' ya in a coma." _

Sadness had filled her eyes. Rogue et moi had touched before and the effects of it were always bad pour moi. She had always blamed herself when something happened to me, mais I didn't blame her. A coma was worth goin' into if I could touch that smooth skin of hers.

"Gambit?" It was Nightcrawler's voice. He was Chere's brother and was very protective of her. He et Logan used to think that I was a bad influence on her. Mais maintenant he accepted me as did Logan. If Nightcrawler was callin' bout' Rogue, it was a bad sign. "What happened to her?"

"Je ne sais pas, mon ami." And that was the truth. Even now, I was unsure of what hit Rogue or where it had come from. "How is she?"

"Nicht gutes, my friend." I slammed my hand down on the dashboard.

"Has Hank seen her?"

"Nein," This confused moi.

"Pourquoi pas?!"

"She said she won't go until you arrive." I chuckled dryly. Leave it to ma chere to be stubborn. "Which brings me to the topic at hand, how far away are you?" I looked at the computer monitor.

"15 minutes." I replied bitterly. Rogue was going to hurt herself if I didn't get there fast enough, but this stupid plane wouldn't move!

"Nein, das tut nicht." The line went dead and then Nightcrawler was standing in the plane. He hit auto-pilot and then put his hand on my shoulder. We teleported to where the infirmary was.

"Ah said ah ain't gettin' any test til' Remy gets here!" Rogue shouted.

"Rogue, please try to be reasonable!" Hank pleaded.

"Ah said no!"

I smiled and Kurt pushed me towards the door.

I didn't need any more motivation. I walked into the room where Rogue was lying on a bed. Her face brightened as she saw me.

"Remy!" I stood on the opposite side of the room, mais I didn't want to be there. Mais je ne pourrais également prendre aucun risque de la blesser. She frowned as she saw I wasn't coming any closer. "What's wrong, sugah?"

"Rien, chérie."

"Then come here." She looked at me with those green eyes of hers and I couldn't resist. I took her gloved hand. "I'm glad you're okay." I nodded and kissed the top of her forehead. She wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Moi aussi."

Pendant une seconde, il était parfait.

Et puis dans le prochain, il était plus mauvais que mes cauchemars.

Rogue started to shake uncontrollably. Her heart rate on the monitor went crazy. I tried to let go of her, but Rogue kept holding on.

"No," She muttered. "Not again." She looked up at me. "Don't leave meh."

"Gambit's always here pour you." She smiled, slightly comforted.

"That's what you said earlier." I let go of her and started to back away while Hank began to stabilize Rogue.

"Ou, Cherie?" I asked.

"In muh mind." Then, she closed her eyes and looked like an ange paisible. I froze on the opposite of the room. Logan came in and looked at Hank and then at me.

"Cajun," He mumbled. "You have to go." I nodded solemnly.

"Help her, Hank." I pleaded as I walked out of the room. I slumped outside the door and waited.

Then prayed. To any god that was listening, to anything that could help Rogue.

Because if I lost Rogue, I was going to lose myself.

_**Author's Note: **__Well? Sweet and sad, right? I got really sad writing it! Next chapter will be from Rogue's POV and there will be an explanation. This time for sure. And to celebrate chapter 10, I made a cake! Review and tell me what you think of the story if you want a slice!_


	11. Wake Up Call

_**Author's Note: **__Hello! Today, I have two chapters for you! I hope you all liked the cake! Now, I thought I'd let you all know that I'm writing another Rogue and Remy story called__**: I'm Alive **__and I figured since you guys like Rogue and Remy and my writing that you all might want to check it out. Please let me know what you think of it! _

_This chapter takes place in Rogue's POV and has the return of evil Mystique! Relatively short, I know, but I did upload two chapters today. Please enjoy!_

This time, ah was just in the dark. No memories, no ghosts, no voices—nothing. Ah wasn't sure if ah was relieved about that or if ah was worried. For once in muh head, it was silent.

After five minutes of this silence, ah decided that ah didn't like it an' that it was time tah wake up. Ah had willed muhself tah wake up from unconsciousness before so it shouldn't have been a problem—

But it was.

"I wouldn't do that Rogue if I were you." Ah sighed and tried tah control muh temper.

"Give meh one good reason why ah shouldn't use Logan's claws and rip you tah shreds Mystique." She stepped out from the darkness an' into the light. She smirked an' folded her arms across her chest.

"Is that any way to talk your mother?"

"You ain't muh mother, Mystique!" Ah snarled. "You ain't anythin' tah meh!" She smiled an' walked closer tah meh. She gently stroked some hair out of muh face.

"I raised you, Anna." She said softly. "You are my daughter whether you like it or not."

"Get out!" Ah shouted. "Can't you just leave meh alone? Why do you have tah bother meh?" She pulled meh into a hug an' tightened her grip so ah couldn't get out of it.

"Anna-Marie," Mystique whispered. "I will not let you abandon me again. I refuse to fade away because I want to protect you."

That made meh snap.

Ah broke her grip and used Carol's strength tah fling her across the room an' into a wall. She got up rather quickly an' brushed herself off.

"Ah don't evah want tah see you again, got it?" Ah hissed. "As soon as ah wake up, ah'm goin' tah have Hank find out someway tah get rid of you!"

She didn't say anythin' an' simply continued to meet my gaze. We stared at each other for a few minutes until she finally left. Then, ah went back tah focusin' on gettin' out of here.

After a few minutes, light engulfed the room an' ah knew ah was about tah wake up.

_**Author's Note: **__Continue after you review and check out __**I'm alive**__, please! Cake for anyone who does!_


	12. NanoBots?

_**Author's Note: **__As promised! This offers an explanation though a more detailed one will be coming next chapter. Also, have you checked out __**I'm Alive**__? Please give it a try! Also, I know Logan's nickname for Rogue is Stripes, but do any of you know why he calls her that? I think it's because of her hair, but I'm still unsure. It would be helpful if I knew. Thanks! Also, thanks for the French help, Ms. Marvel! I prefer to use vous though since it can double as plural and formal depending on who Remy is talking too. And since Remy loves Rogue dearly he would use vous. And I just like how it sounds. _

_French Translations:_

_Comment allez-vous—how are you?_

_Ce n'est pas un problème, amour, sans compter que vous __m'apprécierait probablement davantage si je n'étais pas coupé vers le haut dans de petits morceaux—_ _It is not a problem, love, besides you probably would enjoy me more if I was not chopped up into little pieces_

_Non, mais je pense que vous avez une estacade à claire-voie d'un problème de gestion de colère— No, but I think you have one heck of an anger management problem._

_Enjoy !_

Ah opened muh eyes an' then quickly shut them. Ah had forgotten how bright the infirmary was. Did Hank really need all these lights on?

After recovering muh eyesight, ah gently lifted muh head from the pillow an' looked around the room. No one was here. That was very odd.

Ah gently removed muhself from all the machines Hank had me hooked up from when ah heard the door open.

"What do you think you're doin?" Logan asked, folding his arms across his chest. Ah knew that ah was caught red-handed an' it was best tah do whatever Logan wanted meh tah do.

"Ah'm awake now, so ah don't need all these cords attached tah meh." Ah replied calmly.

He didn't like that answer.

"Yes, you do." He told meh. "Until Hank says you're fine, ya ain't gonna mess with anything, got it?"

Ah sighed an' gave in.

"Got it,"

"Good." He answered. He headed towards the door after makin' sure ah had reinserted the cords that ah had pulled out. "I'll get Hank." He left before ah could ask where Remy was. Ah counted tah 60 twice when the door opened again. Hank entered a smile on his face. Hank was probably the best doctor there was 'cause he always had a grin on his face which was very comforting considering how many times ah had been in the infirmary under his watchful care.

"Hey Hank." Ah greeted.

"Hello Rogue." He replied, still smiling. "How do you feel?" Ah thought for a moment. Ah felt a dull pain in muh chest, but nothin' really serious.

"Muh chest hurts, but ah think Wolverine's healin' factor fixed me up." Hank glanced quickly at Logan an' then back at meh. "By the way, where's Remy?"

Logan sighed and opened the door. Ah could faintly make out Remy lyin' on the left side of the door frame. Logan then closed the door.

"Y'all wanna tell me why you kicked him out?" Ah asked, muh tone gettin' a little angrier towards the end.

"Well, you see Rogue," Hank began nervously. "For some unknown reason, being near Gambit seems to worsen your condition to the point of making you pass out."

Ah dimly remembered Remy holdin' meh an' then the pain had started tah become worse—much worse. Then, everythin' had gone black. Had Remy caused that?

"So, is it muh powers acting out?" Ah questioned.

"No, I don't believe so." Hank replied. "I'm going to have to some tests to be certain though." He grabbed a needle an' ah looked away an' met Logan's steady gaze.

"You're on guard duty?" Ah asked.

"Yeah, but not for him." Ah raised muh eyebrows inquisitively. "You tend to ignore your own feelings of pain when it comes to him. I'm makin' sure you stay awake until Hank figures out what's wrong with you."

Ah sighed.

"But—!"

"No way, Stripes." He said firmly. "So, don't even try." Ah leaned back on the bed an' pouted. Hank stood with the needle in hand an' walked out the door.

He didn't get very far.

Right when he passed Remy, the needle suddenly shattered. Remy jumped up as Hank looked at the shattered glass an' the blood.

"Everyone alright?" Logan asked gruffly.

"Oui." Remy answered.

"Yes, but my sample seems to be ruined." He paused an' then looked at Remy. "That's it!" He quickly ran into the room, grabbed two needles, drew blood from meh in one, Remy's in the other and then grabbed a little dish. Carefully, he put a drop of muh blood on the plate an' then placed a drop of Remy's on top.

There was a sound—a pop, ah believed an' then Hank looked at Logan.

"I know what's going!"

"Then, start talking, Hank." Logan ordered. Hank looked over at meh.

"Hold on, I need to go see this under a microscope. Stay put." He rushed out an' ah met Remy's gaze.

"Comment allez-vous, cherie?" He asked, not moving any closer tah meh.

"Fine." Ah replied, feelin' sad that ah couldn't wrap muh arms around his neck. Ah glanced at Logan who was makin' himself very intimidating in the corner of the room. "Logan?"

"No." He cut meh off. "The Cajun knows what's goin' tah happen if he takes another step towards ya." Logan cracked his hand tah get his point across.

"Ce n'est pas un problème, amour, sans compter que vous m'apprécierait probablement davantage si je n'étais pas coupé vers le haut dans de petits morceaux." Ah couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Logan asked. "What did he say?"

"Nuthin', mon ami." Remy told him. "Jus' a little joke tah make mon couer smile." Logan sighed an' rolled his eyes.

"You two are makin' me sick."

"Then turn around, Logan." Ah told him.

"What do you think I am, Stripes?" He asked meh. "Stupid?"

"Non, mais je pense que vous avez une estacade à claire-voie d'un problème de gestion de colère." Ah smiled.

"Enough Remy." Ah told him gently.

"D'accord, ma Cherie." He grinned. Hank re-entered then, looking a little worried. Ah instantly tensed up as did Remy an' Logan.

"How bad?" Ah questioned. Hank looked at meh, sadness fillin' his eyes. Ah looked down. "Oh God,"

"Hank?" Logan urged.

"To put it simply, Rogue's stream is full of nano-bots."

No spoke for a few seconds.

"Nano-bots?" Remy asked.

"Little machines." Hank clarified. "They have attached to all the vital organs in Rogue's body and are programmed to self-destruct."

"Why haven't they?" Logan asked quietly.

"Because they missed their target." Ah felt my eyes dart tah Remy. "If I'm not mistaken, Rogue pushed Gambit out of the way of the laser."

Ah looked at Remy who looked like a man had just put a death sentence on him.

"Sugah—" Ah started. He turned tah face Hank.

"What can we do?" He asked. Hank sighed an' glanced down at the needles.

"I . . . I honestly don't know." Hank muttered. "I've never seen this before."

"My healing factor—" Logan started.

"Would've already have kicked in the moment Rogue was shot. It didn't defeat them."

"How long?" Ah asked. Hank met muh gaze.

"Around two weeks, give or take a few days." Ah nodded.

As ah looked around the room, all ah could think about was that ah was goin' tah die.

An' this time, there was no way that ah was goin' tah get out of it.

_**Author's note: **__So . . . (sees angry readers) I guess I should run now, right? Just please review and check out __**I'm Alive**__. (Author sprints away)_


	13. En Francais

_**Author's Note: **__Hi, sorry to have alarmed you all about Rogue's fate in the previous chapter. However, if you look at the genres for this story, none of them are tragedy. So, no one panic. Yet. I also thought I'd let you know of another (less dramatic) Romy story. This one is called Dances and Songs and I would be very grateful if you all checked it out. Now, this chapter I felt it was important to have a little tension going on between Remy and Rogue. Let me know what you think. Also, to answer a question, Rogue can speak French. In my story, she has absorbed Remy enough times that the language is in her head._

_French Translations: _

_C'est vrai, mon ami—it's true, my friend _

_Je vais chez Mystique—__I'm going to Mysique's place._

_Pourquoi pas—Why not?_

_Remy, je juste ne crois pas qu'elle a eu n'importe quoi faire avec ceci. Je sais que ceci me retentit complètement différent, mais il est vrai. Mystique n'est pas impliqué en cela. __Je sais ceci à coup sûr—Remy,_ _I just do not believe she had anything to do with this. I know that this sounds completely unlike me, but it is true. Mystique is not involved in this. I know this for sure!_

_Et ce qui si vous avez tort, Rogue? Ce qui si elle le faisait ? Si Logan et moi ne disparais pas, alors nous risquons le risque de vous perdre et ce n'est pas quelque chose il ou je suis disposé à risquer. Je suis désolé, mon amour, mais ceci est quelque chose qui doit être fait—And what if you are wrong, Rogue? __What if she did do it? If Logan and I do not go, then we risk the chance of losing you and that is not something he or I are willing to risk. I'm sorry, my love, but this is something that must be done._

_Je t'aime Remy, mais vous ne peut pas faire ceci. Sil' vous plait, pour moi, ne faites pas cette erreur. __Elle n'a pas fait ceci!—I love you Remy, but you cannot do this. Please, for me, do not make this mistake. She did not do this!_

_C'est pour vous, mon cher, que je fais ceci. Je ne suis pas sur le point de vous perdre. Je suis venu près de celui une fois avant et je ne suis pas sur le point de venir près de lui encore. Sans vous . . . Je mourrai. Ne comprenez-vous pas cela ? Vous m'avez pris et m'ai changé en meilleur homme et sans vous . . . Je n'ai rien à vivre pour. Il n'y a aucun dos allant pour moi. __Je suis venu trop loin. —_ _It is for you, my dear, that I am doing this. I am not about to lose you. I have come close to that once before and I am not about to come close to it again. Without you . . . I will die. Do you not understand that? You took me and changed me into a better man and without you . . . I have nothing to live for. There is no going back for me. __I have come too far._

_Enjoy !_

No one said anythin' for the longest time. There were only silent gestures and movements. Remy walked over tah meh an' took muh hand in his. Logan was alternatin' his glance between meh an' Hank. Hank was starin' at the blood on the floor. Finally, ah couldn't take it anymore.

"What now?" Ah asked.

No one answered again.

"So, this it?" Ah asked, goin' for a different approach. "Ah'm done for?"

"No!" They all shouted.

"Rogue, if I could perhaps examine one of the nano-bots and figure out a way to detonate them without them hurting you . . ." His voice trailed off as we both knew that there was no way to do that safely.

"Can't we just get them out of her blood stream?" Logan asked.

"No," Hank shook his head. "They're all over her blood stream. I can't get them all out without draining all of her blood which would kill her."

"Dere's got ta be a way." Remy muttered.

They all lowered their heads, tryin' tah find a way tah safely help meh. But, ah head a feeling that there wasn't a way out. Whoever had fired that laser wanted Remy dead an' must've covered their tracks.

_So, you're going to die? _

Ah recognized the voice as Cecily, a girl ah had absorbed when I had went to the mall one day with Kitty. Luckily, no one noticed that ah was a mutant an' assumed the girl had fainted. Cecily, however, had not forgiven meh. Ah couldn't wait til' she faded away!

_I asked you a question, Mutie!_

_An' ah don't have tah answer yah._

_Oh yes you do! I'm stuck in here because of you and there's no way you're hiding anything from me!_

_Shut up, Cecily!_

There was shocked silence inside muh mind. Ah smiled smugly tah muhself. Logan caught this an' growled.

"This is not funny, Stripes." He hissed.

"Ah know," Ah replied. "Ah wasn't talkin' tah you."

"Talking to?" Hank questioned. "Who are you—?"

"A psyche." Ah replied quickly an' he understood. "So, any brilliant ideas, boys?"

"Well, Cajun over here has a lot of people who would like to see him dead, so the suspect list is still high."

_Anna! Cecily just told me! Are you ok? Are you—?_

"I told yah tah leave Mystique!"

Everyone's gazes darted tah meh.

Snap. Ah had just said that out loud, hadn't ah?

"Mystique?" Remy repeated.

Yep, ah had.

Logan shot Remy a strange glance. A moment of understanding passed between them. Ah didn't get what was goin' on.

"She did it." Logan told Hank.

"Mystique?" Ah asked.

"It would make sense, she does hate Gambit." Hank replied.

"C'est vrai, mon ami." Remy agreed.

"But, why would she?" Ah asked, lookin' for motive. Ah did hate Mystique, but somethin' didn't feel right. Muh gut told meh that she had nuthin' tah do with this. Muh head on the other hand, blamed her completely.

"She blames Gambit for you ignoring her." Hank clarified. Remy nodded as did Logan.

"So, what'cha goin' tah do?" Ah questioned, worry bubblin' into muh voice. Remy had a tendency of doin' stupid things when he was angry. An' Logan . . . well, he had a tendency of jumpin' tah violence before gettin' all his facts straight.

"Je vais chez Mystique." Remy replied.

"No!" Ah yelled.

"Pourquoi pas!?" He shouted back angrily. "She did it!"

"Remy, je juste ne crois pas qu'elle a eu n'importe quoi faire avec ceci. Je sais que ceci me retentit complètement différent, mais il est vrai. Mystique n'est pas impliqué en cela. Je sais ceci à coup sûr !"

Logan raised an eyebrow. Ah rarely spoke French with Remy an' when ah did it was usually when ah feeling really bad.

Remy frowned, obviously unhappy with what ah had just said.

"Et ce qui si vous avez tort, Rogue? Ce qui si elle le faisait ? Si Logan et moi ne disparais pas, alors nous risquons le risque de vous perdre et ce n'est pas quelque chose il ou je suis disposé à risquer. Je suis désolé, mon amour, mais ceci est quelque chose qui doit être fait."

Muh turn tah frown. Ah shook muh head fervently.

"Je t'aime Remy, mais vous ne peut pas faire ceci. Sil' vous plait, pour moi, ne faites pas cette erreur. Elle n'a pas fait ceci!"

Remy sighed as he mulled it over. Logan an' Hank waited tah see who would win the argument an' then find out what it was about. Finally, Remy met muh gaze. His eyes were determined.

"C'est pour vous, mon cher, que je fais ceci. Je ne suis pas sur le point de vous perdre. Je suis venu près de celui une fois avant et je ne suis pas sur le point de venir près de lui encore. Sans vous . . . Je mourrai. Ne comprenez-vous pas cela ? Vous m'avez pris et m'ai changé en meilleur homme et sans vous . . . Je n'ai rien à vivre pour. Il n'y a aucun dos allant pour moi. Je suis venu trop loin."

"Remy," Ah whispered. He walked out, his eyes filled with a bitter sadness.

"Wanna tell me what that was about?" Logan questioned gruffly. Tears threatened tah fill muh eyes.

"Nuthin'." Ah answered finally. "Nuthin' at all."

Inside a voice chanted,

_Mutie's going to die! Mutie's going to die!_

_**Author's Note:**_ _Questions? Comments? Concerns ? Write a review !_


	14. Mon Coeur

_**Author's Note: **__Poor Remy! I feel really bad for him and Rogue! Well, I won't keep you! Enjoy!_

_French Translations: _

_Cette femme stupide—That stupid woman!_

_ma manière—my way_

_Ce qui pourrait-elle penser?—What could she be thinking ?_

_dans la colère_—In anger

_N'a-t-elle pas su que sa propre vie était sur la ligne?—Does she not know that her own life is on the line ?_

_Ne sait-elle pas combien j'ai eu besoin d'elle?—Does she not know how much I need her ?_

_son cœur—his heart_

_juste une—just a _

_Ma famille rirait de moi maintenant. Regardez comment la personne à charge je suis devenues sur quelqu'un d'autre--une femme aucune moins ! Où le vieux Remy a disparu ? La personne qui passerait à la prochaine femme, ne se tenant pas près d'un pour meilleur ou pour plus mauvais. Est-il allé pour toujours ? Ou disparaîtra-t-il si ses matrices aimées ? Ou a-t-il disparu le jour qu'il s'est cogné dans cette belle femme ?— __My family would be laughing at me now. Look at how dependant I have become on someone else--a woman no less! Where has the old Remy gone? The one who would be moving onto the next woman, not standing beside one for better or for worse. Is he gone forever? Or will he vanish if his beloved dies? Or did he vanish the day that he bumped into that beautiful woman?_

_Mon amour—my love_

_Je sais mais—I know, but_

_Et moi—and me _

_Était ce qui il feutre comme pour avoir votre coupure de cœur lentement devant vous?—Was this what it felt like to have your heart break right in front of you ?_

_Et maintenant, j'aurais besoin de la force de la carte pour sauver Rogue. Puisque si je la perdais, Remy LeBeau ne serait pas plus. __Il ne serait rien mais un fantôme.-- And now, I would need the strength of the card to save Rogue. Because if I lost her, Remy LeBeau would be no more. He would be nothing but a ghost._

_Juste un homme mort avec un cœur froid.—Just a dead man with a cold heart._

_Wow, lots of French! Yay! Enjoy~!_

I stormed out of the room.

_Cette femme stupide!_

Younger children in da 'allway got out of ma manière. They knew dat I was not in a good mood.

_Ce qui pourrait-elle penser?_

I stopped in da doorframe of my room and dans la colère, I punched the door down.

_N'a-t-elle pas su que sa propre vie était sur la ligne?_

I pulled out my deck of cards and charged an Ace of Spades. I watched as da orange glow surrounded da carte and den I pulled back the charge.

_Ne sait-elle pas combien j'ai eu besoin d'elle?_

Funny, I thought. Funny how da t'ief extraordinaire 'ad son coeur stolen by a woman—not even a t'ief, mais juste une normal woman.

_Ma famille rirait de moi maintenant. Regardez comment la personne à charge je suis devenues sur quelqu'un d'autre--une femme aucune moins ! Où le vieux Remy a disparu ? La personne qui passerait à la prochaine femme, ne se tenant pas près d'un pour meilleur ou pour plus mauvais. Est-il allé pour toujours ? Ou disparaîtra-t-il si ses matrices aimées ? Ou a-t-il disparu le jour qu'il s'est cogné dans cette belle femme ? _

"Cajun." A voice said from behind. I turned around and saw Logan.

"Logan," I mumbled. "Mon amour, she's—"

"Gonna be fine, Gambit." He interrupted. "She's the strongest person I know."

"Je sais," I replied. "Mais, she ain't t'inking straight."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked cautiously.

"She doesn't think Mystique had anyt'ing tah do wit' dis." Logan let dis info sink in. "Et moi . . ." My voice drifted off. Pain had cut it off.

_Était ce qui il feutre comme pour avoir votre coupure de cœur lentement devant vous? _

"We'll go check her out anyway." Logan said firmly. "Even if she isn't involved, she might know something."

I nodded and put my cards away.

"Chere?" I asked.

"She's not mad at you." Logan answered; knowing that I was referring to the fight she et moi had gotten into too.

"I'll meet you at da jet." Logan nodded and quickly walked towards da 'anger. I pulled out my special card—The Queen of Hearts. Rogue 'ad given it tah me such a long time ago. It 'ad always given me the strength to keep fig'ting.

_Et maintenant, j'aurais besoin de la force de la carte pour sauver Rogue. Puisque si je la perdais, Remy LeBeau ne serait pas plus. Il ne serait rien mais un fantôme. _

_Juste un homme mort avec un cœur froid._

_**Author's Note : **__I love reviews !_


	15. Fights

_**Author's Note: **__Sorry about all the confusion with the French last chapter. I speak it and kinda forgot that you all don't. Next time, I'll put the longer translations under the paragraph. So, sorry for the long delay. Please enjoy!_

_Le chat—The Cat_

_Vraiment—Really _

_Elle n'aime pas moi—She doesn't like me_

_Repose—toi—Relax (yourself)_

Ah felt sucky.

Muh body was really starting to become sore an' ah wondered if that was 'cause of the nano-bots.

_Duh! Of course it's from the nano-bots you stupid—!_

_Shut up Cecily! _

I sighed an' rubbed muh temples.

Cecily and Mystique had been goin' at it non-stop an' ah was wonderin' if ah was evah gonna get a chance tah rest.

_Rogue, is your stupid boy-toy is coming to pay me a visit?_

"Yes," Ah replied. "Ah tried tah stop him, but yah know how stubborn he is." Ah replied tah Mystique.

_That boy is going to get me angry and then I might—_

"Yah touch one hair on his head an' ah swear Mystique you'll wish Logan had finished yah off an' not meh." I threatened.

_Understood._

"Good," Ah answered.

_Why do you care so much for him?_ Cecily asked. _I mean, you just totally got in a fight with him. Why do you still care? You muties aren't supposed to be capable of such complex emotions._

"Cecily, first off lose the prejudice before ah lock yah in a mental cage. Secondly, ah love Remy an' he loves meh. Yeah, we fight, but in the end . . . we forgive each other an' move on."

I still don't get it.

"It's too hard tah explain. Just know that whatever Remy does ah'll always be there tah support him."

Ah looked around the infirmary as Hank walked in. He sighed and rubbed his shoulder. Ah noticed that the bottom of his jacket had burns on it.

It all clicked.

"Yah tried tah stop them." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"And I was unsuccessful." Hank answered. "They seemed very sure that Mystique did it."

"She didn't." Ah said once again.

"Well, I suppose we'll find out for sure now." He opened a drawer an' pulled out his clip board. Ah let muh gaze go out the window where Kitty was talkin' tah Kurt. She wore a grim expression an' ah knew that they were talkin' about meh.

_Course we are! _

Ah sighed. Great, Kitty's psyche was here.

_Rogue! Kurt and I love you and of course we're worried if you come back from a mission hurt! Btw, do you want to talk to Gambit's psyche? I don't think anyone's told him exactly what's going on . . . _

"No, thanks Kitty."

Hank shot meh a strange look, but realized ah was talkin' tah muh psyches.

_Well, if you're sure . . ._

"Ah am."

She fell silent an' ah closed muh eyes. Ah just needed tah relax an' take some deep breaths.

_Chere?_

Damn Kitty. Damn her tah the bottoms of Hell!

_Le chat didn't tell moi, if dat's what you're thinkin'._

Ah didn't say anythin'; just let his voice relax meh further.

_You wanna talk to me 'bout it chere? _

"We got into a fight." Ah said simply.

_Vraiment? 'Bout what?_

"Yah think Mystique is the one that poisoned meh with nano-bots."

There was a pause.

_Poisoned? _

"Yeah, poisoned, but whoever it was, was aiming for you."

_I wouldn't put it past her Cherie. Elle n'aime pas moi._

"But, ah just feel like we're wrong. Like someone else is involved in this."

_Maybe there is someone else, mais chere, we gotta make sure it's not Mystique before we go after more far-fetched leads. _

"Ah guess yah're right." Ah gave in. "Ah just wished that we hadn't yelled at each other like that."

_Cherie, don't cha worry 'bout our fight. We were both wrong and we'll both apologize pour it. Repose-toi, chere. Everything's gonna be fine._

"Yah don't know that." Ah protested.

_Just trust moi, d'accord? _

"Okay."

Ah nestled muhself into the warm blankets an' drifted off tah sleep.

_**Author's Note: **__Reviews make me work harder!_


	16. Mother and Daughters

_**Author's Note: **__Enter Mystique! Sorry, it took so long to update, but please enjoy! Also, now French has English translations right next to it! Yay!_

The plane ride was long.

Long and unbearable.

Even though Logan 'ad de plane on full speed, I felt like it wasn't goin' fast enough. Chere was hurtin' and we 'ad to get to Mystique as fast as possible. J'ai su que Mystique l'avait fait _(I knew that Mystique had done it)_ and I was ready to beat her to a bloody pulp. I pulled out a deck of mes cartes _(my cards) _and started to shuffle them.

"Can't believe Hank tried to stop ya." Logan muttered.

"Moi aussi, mon ami _(me too, my friend)_," I replied, still shuffling les cartes. "Chere must've gotten to him,"

"Yeah, maybe . . ." Logan's voice trailed off.

Le silence a passé et mon esprit dérivé de nouveau à quand j'avais rencontré la première fois mon amour _(Silence passed and my mind drifted back to when I had first met my love)_. It 'ad been a Saturday et J'avais vu sa lecture sous un arbre _(I had seen her reading under a tree)_. At first, j'ai vu rien mais sa beauté _(I had only seen her beauty)_.Mais _(but)_ later, I saw that she was more than une belle visage _(a pretty face)_. Elle était . . . elle était parfaite _(She was . . . she was perfect)_. She was ma chere, mon Cœur, my Anna.

Et maintient, she was hurtin' cause' of moi. I should've seen that laser earlier! If I would 'ave then she would be safe right now and not—not in a bed in pain. I shuffled the cards faster.

"Cajun," Logan growled. "We're here."

I looked up and saw that we 'ad landed. I smirked. It was time to give Mystique a call.

We walked off da plane et saw Mystique was relaxin' under a tree. It took all of ma force _(my strength) to_ keep moi from poundin' her right to death right now. Logan growled and his claws popped out. Mystique looked up and sighed.

"What do you two blockheads want?" She hissed.

Qui a fait Logan se casser _(That made Logan snap)._

He grabbed her and pulled her up and forced her 'gainst the tree. His claws were very close to penetrating her neck.

"How do we reverse the laser blast, Mystique!?" Logan yelled.

"What?" She asked. "What laser blast?"

"Ne jouez pas sourd-muet (Don't play dumb)!" I ordered. "We know that you fired that laser with the nano-bots in it!"

"What?" She questioned.

She was makin' me really angry. Logan slammed her head against the tree.

"Talk Mystique!" He ordered. "Rogue needs the cure!"

Her face softened considerably.

"Anna?" She whispered. "What's happened to her? Explain what's happened to my daughter!" She forced Logan off of her and then glared at me. "Cajun! Have you done something to her!?"

"Non," I answered. "But nous saisons _(we know)_ you did!"

"I don't understand!" She screamed. "I would never hurt my child!" She got a desperate look in her eyes and turned to Logan. "Is Anna alive or is she—!?"

"Alive," Logan coughed. "For now."

"Then, what's happened to her!?"

"Rogue et moi were on a mission quand _(when)_ she saved moi and got hit with the blast." I explained, feeling pain reliving that moment.

"We need the cure on how to disable the nano-bots or Rogue will die in two weeks." Logan finished.

Mystique shook her head and slowly sunk to the ground. Her gaze darted between me and then Logan.

"My daughter," She mumbled. "My beloved Anna," Her eyes came to me with renewed anger as she jumped up and socked me across the face. "You! This is all your fault!"

I felt shame wash through me.

"Oui, c'est vrai _(yes, that's true)_." I agreed. "But, you did this! You fired the laser at me, but missed and hit Rogue!"

"You idiot!" She screamed. "If I really wanted you dead, I wouldn't take the unnecessary risk of having Rogue near you!"

"Mystique," Logan muttered.

"I love her! She's my daughter!" She glared at both of us. "And I would never, ever hurt her."

I looked at Logan.

"Mebbe Chere was right," I told him.

"I think she was," Logan agreed. He took a step closer to Mystique. "Sorry, then." He turned around and we both began to head back to the plane.

"Wait!" She called. "Let me help!" I turned around.

"Tu veux _(you want)_ to help us?" I asked, skeptically.

"She's my daughter and I would give my life to save her." She replied. "I used to work on nano-bots when I was posing as one of Senator Kelley's assistants. Perhaps, I could help identify where they came from."

Logan looked at me and then nodded.

"Fine." Mystique walked towards us.

"You sure 'bout dis?" I asked.

"Cajun, I ain't sure about anything right now, but Rogue needs help and Mystique might be able to help her."

I didn't say any'ting as she walked on da plane.

Mon Dieu, sil' vous plait aidons-nous! _(God, please help us !) _

Then, we took off.

_**Author's Note: **__Well? What do you all think? Is Rogue going to survive? Is Mystique telling the truth? Time will tell . . . _


	17. Unhappy Reunions

_**Author's Note: **__This chapter took forever for me to write and for that, I'm sorry! Please enjoy!_

Muh head was throbbing.

Seriously throbbing, like music in a night club.

Ah grimaced as ah opened muh eyes tah the bright light of the infirmary. God, did they need so many florescent lights in here?

_Be grateful that you're seeing this light and not the lights of the afterworld. _

"Shut up," Ah growled tah the random voice. Muh head was full of them—random voices. I couldn't even remember about how half of them got there. Sometimes it was a random act—a bump in a crowd, a touch in battle—other times, it was deliberate. That was how Logan and Remy ended up in muh head.

_Mutie's still alive? That sucks! Will you just die already!?_

"Ah said shut up, you annoyin' little brat!" Ah yelled an' then grabbed muh head. The throbbing needed tah go away now.

"Rogue?" Hank's head carefully peaked into the room. "Are you alright?"

"Fahne." Ah replied. He looked at me skeptically. "As fahne as ah can be with a bunch of voices in muh head." He came in an' gently closed the door behind him.

"Yes, I figured the voices might cause some discomfort." He picked up a chart by muh bed an' frowned as he looked over the numbers.

"They're bad?" Ah questioned.

Hank didn't answer—they must've been really bad.

"Rogue, I—"

"Hank, yah do know that ah ain't gonna stay put here, right?"

Hank sighed.

"Rogue, it would be best—"

"Hank," Ah interrupted.

"Yes," He answered. "I do know that you wish to leave the infirmary, but it is in my best medical opinion—"

Ah threw the blankets off of meh an' forced muhself tah get up. Pain swelled in muh body, but ah kept moving. Eventually, ah managed tah get upright an' began tah move towards the door.

"Ah'll see yah later, Hank." Ah informed him an' then stepped into the hallway.

"Rogue!" Ah flinched from the high pitch voice an' slowly turned around tah see Kitty. "Oh my God, are you ok?" She exclaimed, running tah meh. "Did Hank let you out?"

"Well, ah kinda let muhself out." Ah muttered.

"Rogue," Kitty sighed, rollin' her eyes. "You need to rest! You need—"

"Kitty," Ah interrupted. "Ah'll go back when ah'm too sick tah be on muh own."

"But Rogue—!"

"Ah'm done talkin' 'bout this Kitty." Ah informed her, walkin' away.

There was a pause on Kitty's half an' then ah heard her sprint tah muh side.

"So, what are you going to do?" She questioned an' ah could tell it was killing her tah not put meh back in the infirmary.

"Ah'm goin' tah . . ." Muh voice faded into uncertainty. Ah had no idea what ah wanted tah do.

_Stripes, yah better march yerself back into that room or—_

"Logan, stop." Ah whispered. Kitty's eyes lit up with alarm.

"Logan?" She questioned.

"Just his voice," Ah replied.

"Rogue, I really think you should—"

"Anna!"

Ah froze.

No way. There was no way! She couldn't be here! We had security systems an'—

"Anna-Marie!"

Mystique ran over an' embraced meh. Thank God ah had gloves on.

Ah saw Kitty's mouth had dropped opened an' she was starin' at meh in shock.

Course, ah was shocked too.

"Get the hell off of meh," Ah growled.

Mystique did.

"Anna, I was so worried!" She placed her hands on muh shoulders an' stared into muh eyes. "Logan and Remy thought I had done it, but I didn't! I had to come back with them and try to help as best I could because, after all, I am your mother and—"

Ah turned around an' ran in the opposite direction.

Remy an' Logan had brought her here? Why? Didn't they know that I hated her?! What were they thinkin'!?

"Stripes!" Logan called, but ah kept runnin'. There was no way that ah was gonna stop for him after what he an' Remy did! "Let me explain!"

Ah picked up the pace.

"Stripes!" He bellowed.

Ah ran out the door an' ended up in the garden. It was always a peaceful place for me an' was one of the places ah would go if ah needed tah chill out.

"Rogue?" A voice asked. "Is there something wrong?"

Ah turned tah the left tah see Storm, watering can in hand, lookin' at meh with concern.

"Ah'm just—" Ah waited for the right word tah come, but nuthin' did. "Mystique is here."

Storm's eyes widened in shock.

"She is? Why?" Storm asked relatively calmly.

"Ah don't know, ah don't know!" Ah screamed, falling tah the ground an' clutchin' muh head. "Ah don't know."

Storm knelt down an' gently placed her hand on muh gloved ones.

"Perhaps, we should go talk to them?" She suggested.

_Chere, you'll be fine._

"You don't know that Remy," Ah informed him.

"Rogue," Ah opened muh eyes an' saw Logan standin' before Storm an' ah. "Let meh explain."

"Fahne." Ah replied curtly. "Talk. Now."

"Anna, I'm here to identify who made the nano-bots in your blood stream." Mystique kept her distance, but ah could see that she was dyin' tah get closer tah meh.

"Ah don't want you here!" Ah growled. "It's enough ah have tah see you in muh head, but now ah have tah deal with the real you? It's too much!"

"Rogue," Storm whispered. "Give her a chance,"

"Fahne." Ah muttered an' then ah turned around an' walked away from the whole mess.

An' then a thought occurred tah meh.

Remy was back.

An' ah was dyin' tah see him despite the pain ah knew it would cause meh. Ah just needed tah hold him for a little bit an' hear him whisper that everything would be fahne.

Ah quickly sprinted off tah go find him an' a devilish smile came on muh face.

What harm could a few seconds do tah meh anyway?

_**Author's Note: **__Reviews are greatly appreciated!_


	18. Just a Little Bit Longer

_**Author's Note: **__Happy Thanksgiving! Sorry, this took so long to get up. Enjoy!_

_Attends une minute—Wait a minute_

_Sil'te plait, attends!—Please wait!_

_Moi aussi—Me too_

_Mon couer—My heart_

_Bien sur—Of course_

_Je te jure—I swear (to you)_

_Mais—But_

_Je t'aime—I love you_

Ah knew that ah only had one chance tah do this.

Ah also knew that doin' this was probably really stupid, but ah didn't care.

Ah missed Remy an' ah wanted tah see him. Ah wanted him tah hold meh and whisper that everything would be alright. Ah just wanted tah see him an' be close tah him.

_But Rogue! You, like, could get yourself killed!_

Ah sighed as Kitty's high pitched voice filled muh mind. Ah decided the best course of action was tah ignore her an' pray that she got the hint.

_Rogue! Stop this, like, now!_

"Shut up, Kitty." Ah growled. "Ah don't take orders from anyone but muhself."

She was silent an' ah smirked triumphantly.

_Chere . . . _

Of course, Kitty had gone for back-up. Damn her!

_Chere, attends une minute. _

"No," Ah answered. "Ah want tah see yah, Remy."

_Rogue, Cherie, you're gonna get yourself hurt!_

"Ah don't care." Ah mumbled, running into the mansion. Where could he be?

_Mais Anna, seein' moi will hurt you. __Sil' te plait, chere, attends!_

"No," Ah informed him. "Ah want tah see you an' ah will."

Remy vanished an' ah felt sad. Ah knew he was rahgt, but ah needed tah see him—even if it were only for a second. With Mystique here, ah felt like that sad girl in Mississippi—the girl who had hurt so many innocent people with her powers an' ah didn't want tah feel like that. Seein' Remy would make me forget 'bout my past deeds even if it hurt meh.

Ah saw him as ah ran into the hanger jet.

He didn't seen meh an' ah didn't see Logan so, ah wasn't goin' tah get caught.

Ah had one chance at this.

_Chere, don't!_

Ah began tah run an' then wrapped muh arms around him.

"Rogue!" Remy called out in surprise. "What are you doin'?" Ah lifted muh head up tah look into those wonderful eyes of his.

"Ah missed yah," Ah admitted. "Ah needed tah see yah."

Ah saw a mixture of love an' concern enter his eyes. He placed his arms around meh an' pulled meh closer tah him.

"Chere, until yo' better—"

"Don't say anything," Ah interrupted. "Ah just want tah be with you, Remy."

"Moi aussi, chere." He replied. "Moi aussi."

Ah felt the pain begin to boil within meh, but ah wasn't ready tah let go of him.

"Remy?" Ah asked, fighting the pain.

"Oui, mon coeur?"

"Everything's gonna be alrahgt, rahgt?"

Ah bit muh lip. The pain was starting tah become worse.

"Bien sur, Anna." He whispered an' ah felt his grip around meh tighten. "Je te jure, you're gonna be fine, Chere."

Ah smiled an' hugged him tightly.

"Stripes!" Logan bellowed. "What the hell do you think yer doin'?!"

Ah grinned at Remy.

"Guess ah need tah work on muh sneakin' around skills." Ah struggled tah get the words out, but ah didn't want tah let go of Remy.

"Gumbo!" Logan shouted. "Let go of her!"

"No, don't!" Ah pleaded.

"Chere, Gambit's hurtin' toi. Let me let go of you." He pleaded, but ah shook muh head.

"Just wait til' ah'm asleep." He started tah shake his head, but ah placed both of muh gloved hands on his shoulders. "Please, Remy."

He sighed an' ah could see that he had given in. Ah could hear Logan runnin' behind meh an' ah knew he was gonna give meh hell for this when ah woke up, but ah didn't care.

"Je t'aime," He whispered as ah began tah shut muh eyes.

Ah fell into the dark abyss filled with searing pain.

_**Author's Note: **__Next chapter, more Mystique action! Review please!_


	19. Atonement

_**Author's Note: **__Wow, this is such an emotional chapter for me! I feel like crying now! Anyway, the song used here is Promise and it's the song that Rukia sings in the Digimon movie, "Runaway Locomon". I just felt like this song fit this chapter. Please enjoy! _

Mystique sighed as she headed towards the X-men's infirmary. She had hoped the reunion with her daughter would be a happy one, but obviously her beloved Anna still held a grudge for all the things she had done to her in the past.

"Ah, Mystique." Mystique saw Beast in Anna's room holding a cup of coffee. "I've been expecting you."

"Hello," She greeted, stepping inside. "I'm here to help."

Mr. McCoy nodded.

"Yes," He replied. "I've been informed that you are, but you must forgive me if I truly don't believe saving Rogue is your only motive for coming." He casually took a sip of his coffee and Mystique smirked.

"I'm not working for anyone at the moment, Mr. McCoy." She informed him. "I'm here on my own mission which is to save my daughter."

Hank met her gaze and Mystique suddenly felt like she was being studied by him.

"And why do you wish to save her?" He questioned. "From my understanding, you have put her in danger time and time again. Why now?"

Mystique knew what he was talking about. She had put Rogue in danger. She had used Rogue's powers for her own means and in the process had fractured Rogue. She had lied to Rogue and on occasion hurt her because she felt it was the only way to make her understand that her dream of a world where humans and mutants could co-exist was that—a dream.

"I'm trying to atone, Mr. McCoy." Mystique answered frankly. "I've made mistakes with Anna—mistakes that I wouldn't wish on any mother—and I want to try and prove myself, not only to her, but also to myself. I need to gain her forgiveness in order to live with what I've done to her."

"Hank!" Beast set down his coffee cup and ran to the door. Logan was running towards them with Rogue in his hands.

"One chance, Mystique." Beast said quickly. "You get one chance or I myself will tear you to shreds instead of Logan or Gambit."

Mystique nodded and cleared out of the room for Logan to bring Rogue in. As she saw about to come inside, she saw Gambit standing at the edge of the hall. The man who, from what Mystique had seen, usually wore a carefree expression was now looking so downcast that even Mystique felt a pang of pity for the man.

"Mystique," Mystique turned away from the door to see Beast talking to her. "Logan and I are going to have a very long, possibly dangerous conversation with Gambit. Watch after Rogue."

Mystique nodded in compliance, glad that she had time to be alone with her daughter.

"Hank, are you sure that—" Logan started.

"Let's go, Logan." Hank interrupted and the two walked out.

Mystique took a seat next to Rogue and looked her over. Her breathing was quite shallow and beads of sweat were breaking out on her forehead.

"Anna-Marie," Mystique mumbled and then she got up to place a damp cloth on her daughter's forehead.

"Momma," She muttered and Mystique froze. "S-sing tah meh?"

Mystique realized that it wasn't her that Rogue was talking to, but her real mother who had died when the girl was just six. Mystique had never sung to Rogue, but had trained her as if she were a puppy—something that Mystique truly regretted.

"I can't sing," Mystique muttered.

"P-please?" Rogue whispered and Mystique felt like crying. Her child was in so much pain and there was barely anything that she could do to help her.

Then, it hit her.

She remembered a song that Rogue had used to sing when she first lived with Mystique. Maybe it had been one of her mother's songs?

"I'll do my best with the words, ok?"

"Okay, Momma."

Mystique took a deep breath and began to sing quietly to her sick child.

"_Promise that we'll stay for the sunset _

_And when the moon shines through the darkness_

_We can find the path that leads us home and on the way you'll,_

_Maybe,_

_Sing me a song_

_Promise that you will always there,_

_Hold my hand if ever I'm real scared_

_Help me stand up tall if I fall down,_

_Make me laugh away on my bluest days_

_How could you promise you always would be there?_

_Why'd you have to go away somewhere?_

_Every morning into every night,_

_Do you watch over me like the sun in the sky?_

_Am I all alone or standing in your light?_

_I wish that I could,_

_Maybe,_

_Sing you a song,_

_Tonight." _

Rogue began to have a coughing fit and her gloved hand grabbed Mystique's.

"Anna, are you—?"

"Finish." She mumbled.

"_You promised me we'd stay for the sunset._"

Rogue sighed contentedly and Mystique relaxed a little.

Maybe, just maybe, she would get her daughter back after all.

_**Author's Note: **__Well? How'd you guys like it? Review please! _


	20. Conflict

_**Author's Note: **__Sorry for such the long delay! Enjoy!_

_**French Translations: **_

_Désole, mon ami--Sorry, my friend_

_Bien sur--Of course_

_Ne venez pas plus étroitement!--Don't come any closer!_

"What the hell were you thinkin'?!" Logan shouted, pushing Remy back.

Hank sighed. He had hoped it wouldn't become violent until after they had talked to Remy calmly, but clearly Logan wasn't following that plan. Well, that's why Hank was here—to make sure things didn't get out of hand.

"Logan," Hank cautioned, but the angry man in front of him ignored his words of warning. He took a menacingly step forward as Remy regained his balance.

"Désole, mon ami," He mumbled, looking Logan right in the eyes.

His response seemed to infuriate Logan more. In a flash, Logan grabbed Remy's trench coat and pushed him against the wall. He pulled his hand back and let his claws slowly slip out until they were almost touching Remy's neck.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Cajun." Logan hissed and Hank knew he had to stop this. He was about to open his mouth when they heard:

"Put him down, Logan."

Instantly, Remy was dropped to the floor and Hank's eyes widened as he turned around and looked at the woman who had gotten Wolverine to calm down.

"Rogue," Hank sighs, not knowing whether to feel annoyed with her for getting out of bed or to be thankful that she had arrived before things had gotten out of hand.

"Stripes, what are you—?!"

She held up a gloved hand to silence him. Hank could see how exhausted she was. Sweat clung to her brow making her hair stick. She was breathing heavily and Hank took a step closer to her.

"You need to sit," Hank said gently.

"Not until ah'm done." She told him. She took deep breath in and took a shaky step towards Logan and Remy. It was then that Hank notice Mystique. She had shape shifted into a cat probably to prevent Rogue from being in pain from seeing her. Her golden eyes seemed to tell Hank to focus on Rogue and then yell at her for letting Rogue later.

"Chere," Remy by now was standing as far away from her as he could, but Rogue kept advancing towards him and Logan. "Ne venez pas plus étroitement!"

Rogue kept walking and Hank grabbed her arm and held her back. Her steely gaze still bore unto Logan.

"This wasn't Remy's fault." She said seriously. "Ah was the one who told him not tah let go of meh so don't yah go punishin' him."

Hank could tell how much effort this was taking her. Being here was zapping all the energy out of her and taking away precious time—time that they needed to find who did this and save her.

"Rogue," Hank said in a serious tone. "You need to go back to the infirmary."

She nodded and Hank let go of her arm.

Big mistake.

She dashed across the room and embraced Remy. A shocked moment passed before she let go and wobbled back to the door. Hank came to his senses first and helped her towards the door. She paused and looked at Logan and Remy.

"No more fightin'," She mumbled, her voice full of suppressed pain. "Promise meh."

"Of course, Stripes."

"Bien sur."

She smiled tiredly and Hank helped her back to her room. She was asleep once her head hit the pillow.

"You didn't try to stop her?"

Mystique joined him by her bedside.

"It would've upset her more to see me," Hank nodded. "Besides, once she has her mind set on something, she always goes forward with it."

"That she does." Hank answered.

Mystique pulled over a chair and sat down. Hank could see that Rogue was in safe hands for the night. Right now, he had more important issues to deal with. He needed to go to the lab and work with Rogue's blood sample. If he could just get a temporary suppressor . . . well, he would just need to work.

He needed to save her—for everyone.

_**Author's Note: **__Next chapter, Mystique will find a clue that sends Remy and Logan out to look for who did this to Rogue. Review please! _


	21. Lack of Progress

_**Author's Note: **__Drama ahead!_

_French translations:_

_Merde—Shit _

_Desole—Sorry_

_Pourquoi—Why_

He and Mystique have been in the lab for what seems like hours and even though it's only been an hour since Rogue stopped Remy from being gutted, Hank still feels like he's out of time. Every tick that the clock makes has him feeling more and more worried about the fate of Rogue. He wondered if Mystique was feeling the same kind of pressure he was feeling now and how she was dealing with it. If Rogue's foster mother did feel any fear, she didn't voice it. She worked diligently beside Hank and was currently analyzing one of the nano-bots under a microscope.

"Dr. McCoy," She called to him and Hank was instantly at his side. "I've seen this type of nano-bot before."

"Where?" Hank asked urgently. She twisted rotating top to change the magnification of the lens.

"When I posed as one of Senator Kelley's assistants, they had me identify weaknesses in the different models of nano-bots so that they could improve them and then let them loose on mutants," She explained, looking up from the microscope. "I fed them false info, of course, but I remember all of the original designs and this looks like one of them." She pursed her lips and Hank felt like she was holding back something.

"But?" He questioned.

"While this is somewhat similar to the model, it's been improved upon significantly," She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I can let you know what the factory the original came from, but that's all I know."

"Well, it's a start," Hank said with a frown. "I'll go tell Remy and Logan."

"Come and get me when they're ready and I'll let them know all the info that I know." She then returned to her work as Hank exited the lab and headed to Rogue's infirmary room to check up on his patient. He was surprised to see her sitting up in bed.

"Rogue," He addressed her, astonished. "I hadn't expected you to be up so soon." The resident southern bell met his gaze and smiled weakly. She was in pretty bad shape, anyone could see that. "How do you feel?"

"Muh head hurts," She whispered. "But, other than that, ah'm fahne." Hank pulled her chart out and began reading over the latest blood work. He grimaced as he saw the devastating results. The nano-bots had begun to damage her immune system and it looked like her kidneys were their next target. They needed a cure and fast because in two weeks Rogue . . . she would be dead.

"That was an incredibly stupid thing you did," Hank informed her. "Risking your life to prevent Logan from hurting—"

"Yah mean "killin" Remy," She corrected. "Cause that's what Logan was gonna do." She then grinned though Hank could tell it was strained. "What's the sayin'? 'People always do crazy things when they're in love?' Well, ah love Remy an' there was no way in Hell that ah was gonna let Logan kill him." Hank could see there would be no arguing with her and simply settled for a menacing glare that told her if she ever tried to pull that stunt again, he would personally make her pay for it. "By the way, where's the Professor?"

"Off at conference in New York," Hank replied immediately. "He left as soon as you and Gambit did." All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. The doctor and his patient turned to see Jean standing in the door frame. She waved shyly and then entered the room.

"Hey, Jean," Rogue greeted as Jean sat down on her bed. "Haven't seen you in awhile."

"I haven't had a chance to," The telepath confessed. "I had to run some of your blood work to some doctors that I know to see if they could figure out what was going on with you." Jean looked at Rogue with serious concern in her eyes. "Are you alright? Can I get you anything?"

"Besides gettin' meh outta here?" That earned her a glare from Hank to which Rogue chuckled at. "No Jean, ah'm fahne." In truth though, Rogue wasn't fine. Yeah, her body was killing her, but what she really wanted was to be with Remy. She was scared and whenever she had been scared before, he had been with her. Knowing that he couldn't be was worse than knowing that she was going to die in two weeks. She wanted Remy and nothing else.

There was another knock on the door as Logan quickly stepped into the room.

"Heya Stripes," He greeted her with a guilty tone. Logan then looked at Hank. "Heard you got a lead for Gumbo and me."

"Yes, I do," Hank replied as he stood up. "Come with me." The two left as Jean was beginning to talk to Rogue about random things—a way to keep her from worrying too much. "Damn, she looks horrible." Hank nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Rogue's condition has worsened and I can only hope that it doesn't worsen anymore than it already has." Mystique was waiting for them outside of the lab where she was talking to Gambit. Seeing Logan and Hank come down the hall, he quickly asked:

"'Ow is she?" The lack of response confirmed his fears. "Merde!" He shouted as he punched the wall.

"Gambit, enough!" Hank admonished. He pulled the thief back and Gambit let his head fall in shame.

"Désolé," He mumbled. Hank frowned and then turned towards Mystique. Hopefully, this was the lead that they needed.

"You two are not going to like this," She muttered.

"Pourquoi?" Gambit questioned.

"The factory that the original nano-bots came from was in Caldecott County and . . ." She hesistated, unsure if she wanted to divulge the next piece of information.

"And?" Hank prompted.

"It was made at a factory where Rogue's father works."

Shocked silence.

_**Author's Note: **__Now was that a twist or what? Review please! _


	22. Shock

_**Author's Note: **__Finally, this chapter is up! Sorry for the wait! My real life has been so busy lately. Anyways, enjoy! _

_French Translations:_

_Tu es sur—Are you sure_

_Nous besoin de beaucoup d'aide—We need a lot of help_

_Je sais cela—I know that_

_Mais—But _

_Et—And _

_Jusqu'à plus tard—Until later_

No one was sure how long they all stood there.

For all they knew, it could've been days or weeks rather than a few minutes. No one had seen that coming. Yes, it was true Rogue's father hated her and had kicked her out when he found out about her mutant status, but no one had expected anything like this from him. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Rogue was his own flesh and blood. She was his only child and only trace of his wife that remained.

Logan was the first one to react. He growled and his claws popped out. Mystique sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Hank glanced down, deep in thought. And Remy . . . well, Remy just looked furious and a bit sad. The Cajun was charging one of his many cards to an angry shade of magenta and then was pulling it back again. He then simply met Mystique's eyes and said:

"Tu es sur?"

She nodded and Gambit released a flare of magenta. Hank sighed and tried to regain his composure. He had to decide on a course of action, but he really wished that they didn't have to go to the factory. He wished there was another option, another plan! Unfortunately, there wasn't and Hank now had to send two extremely angry mutants to a small town in Mississippi where the residents were already wary of any mutant activity. Still, Rogue's condition would only worsen if he didn't send anyone.

"There's no evidence to suggest that Rogue's father is involved," Mystique told them. "But, I wouldn't be surprised."

Logan's claws popped back into hands and he sighed. He then exchanged a glance with Remy who nodded and pulled back the charge on the card and then put it away.

"We'll go," Logan informed them. "And we'll try not to draw attention to ourselves." Hank could see that they were only agreeing to this just to appease him, but it was better than nothing. "But, we make no guarantees."

Hank sighed.

"Just try to be careful," He cautioned. "Get what you need and then get back here."

"Also," Mystique began. "If you can bring me some of the schematics for any nano-bots you find, that would help Hank and I out greatly." The two nodded as Jean stepped out of the infirmary room.

"I'm coming with you two." She announced.

"What?" Logan questioned.

"Jean, you can't!" Hank protested.

"Let her come," Remy muttered to the group. He met her gaze and tried to muster up a smile. "Nous besoin de beaucoup d'aide." Jean walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. He was a little stiff at first—shocked—but he gratefully accepted the hug. This whole thing was starting to take toll on him. He just wished he could close his eyes and then wake up to see that this whole thing was simply a nightmare and that his Cherie was alright now. But no matter how many times he closed his eyes, the reality was still the same.

"Let her go with them," Mystique quietly said. "A telepath could be useful to them, especially since they're trying to figure out where information is kept." She then turned around, preparing to go back to the lab when she stopped. "And she'll keep them in line." Then, she left without another word. Hank realized that she was right; Jean would be good for the group.

"Be careful," Hank cautioned. "We don't know anything about the factory where these nano-bots originated or who is working there."

"We'll be fine, Hank," Logan assured. "We've got Jean to let us know what's going on." He then began to walk down the hall towards the hanger. Jean was quickly scampering to follow after him while Remy was frozen in his place.

"Monsieur McCoy," He began. "If somet'ing 'appens . . ."

"You'll be the first to know," Hank assured him. "She's in good hands with me Remy, you know that."

"Je sais cela," Remy replied. "Mais, I love her et if any'ting were to 'appen to her while I was gone—"

Hank placed a reassuring hand on the Cajun's shoulder and smiled.

"It'll be alright, you'll see," Remy nodded gratefully. "She'll be fine, I promise."

"Gumbo!" Logan bellowed. "Get a move on!"

"Jusqu'à plus tard, Monsieur McCoy." Remy shouted as he sprinted down the hall. Hank's smile faded. He knew Rogue's condition was bad and as much as he wanted what he said to Remy to be true, he knew that things could only go downhill.

He couldn't promise anything.

_**Author's Note: **__Reviews are always accepted with a smile! _


	23. Daddy Dearest

_**Author's Note: **__Yay! It's an update! Please enjoy!_

They arrived in Caldecott County in about an hour. For once, Logan's crazy plane driving skills came in handy and Remy was anxiously waiting getting off the plan so they could find Rogue's dad and get the answers out of him.

"Now boys," Jean began, commandingly. "We're here to get the info and then get out—not to cause a scene!" Logan and Remy nodded and Jean lowered the hatch to get out. Remy was off the plane first and he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Rogue had never really talked about her family much—not that Remy blamed her for that since he was the same—but he still found it hard to believe that Rogue's dad would make things that could potentially kill his only child. It made Remy sick and he would make sure that Rogue's dad would pay if he was involved.

_Remy, please relax._

He glanced at Jean who shot him a small smile, but he could see in her gaze that she would restrain him if he even made one false move. Remy smirked and then began to walk. Logan seemed to know the way and whether that was because he had been here or Jean was guiding him, was anybody's guess.

The factory was just closing for the day which was perfect for a robbery. Remy felt a tingly sensation run through him. It had been awhile since he was allowed to steal anything and he knew it was one of the things he would always better than everyone else at.

"Find him?" Logan asked gruffly as Jean concentrated on the men leaving the factory. Remy picked up his cards and shuffled them, waiting for the moment that he could get all the info he needed out of the sick bastard called Rogue's father.

"There," Jean mumbled quietly, her hand pointing at one man heading towards his red pickup truck. "He's the one."

They had him in Logan's grip in about two seconds, the claws incredibly close to penetrating his neck and killing the man. Remy was surprised to see that his eyes held no fear in them, only anger and hate. The Cajun sighed; these were the kind of bigoted people that the Professor always encouraged them to reach out to, but Remy knew that no matter what they said the hate would still exist.

"Listen closely tah me, bub," Logan growled and Jean frowned as her eyes darted to the ground nervously. Still, Remy knew that if things got out of hand, Jean would restrain both him and Logan. "Yer gonna give me all the plan for the nanobots that you guys are workin' on or I'll kill you right now."

"Nanobots?" Rogue's dad managed to choke out. "We're not workin' on nanobots."

"Gambit suggests you do as he says, homme," Remy informed him, playing good cop for the moments, but itching to charge a few cards and toss them at this idiot. "Ot'erwise, mon ami here is gonna get mad et so will I."

"Stupid mutties," Rogue's father hissed. "Ah ain't scared of you."

"Logan," Jean cautioned, after seeing how close Logan was to slitting this man's throat. "Excuse me, but do you remember your daughter at all?"

"Daughter?" A look of confusion passed on the man's face. "Ah don't have one." The cards charged up almost to the point of explosion. Man, how he wanted to just kill this man for himself!

"Her name is Anna," Jean explained calmly, but Remy could tell that even she too was losing her patience. "And you kicked her out."

"She was a muttie," Rogue's dad retorted. "What the hell was ah supposed tah do?"

"She's dying," Jean said quickly before anyone could answer his question. "Nanobots from this factory are killing her. We need all the info you have on them in order to save her."

"Just probe his mind," Logan told her gruffly. "Then, he and I can have a long chat about—"

"Logan," Jean said curtly before she turned her attention back to Rogue's dad. "He's right. I'm only asking out of courtesy. I could probe your mind at any moment."

"So?" The man questioned. "Let her die."

Jean frowned and placed her hands on her temples. The man smirked and Remy could sense that something was wrong here. But it was too late. Jean cried out in pain before collapsing on the grassy field. Remy dashed over to her and checked her pulse—it was still there. His eyes met Logan's and all Remy could see was rage.

"We take precautions around mutties like her here," Rogue's dad explained proudly. "When we were workin' at that factory, they installed chips to prevent mutties like her from readin' our minds." Logan growled and Remy was torn. As much as he wanted Logan to shred this man into pieces, they needed the info.

"Monsieur," Remy began pleadingly. "Please tell us what you know 'bout de nanobots."

"Never," Rogue's dad retorted. "Mutties like you should die off!"

Remy will never forget what happened next. Rogue's dad began screaming in pain as he clutched his head. He was yelling things that Remy didn't understand and Remy instantly knew that those chips had been meant to kill of anyone who ever talked about the nanobots. It was a precaution against the info getting out to the wrong people. With one final shout, Rogue's dad collapsed onto the ground—

He was dead.

_**Author's Note: **__Review please! _


	24. So Many Risks

_**Author's Note: **__This chapter was really hard to write for some odd reason . . . well enjoy!_

_Et pourquoi pas—And why not?_

_Oui—Yes_

_Bien sur—Of course_

Logan and Remy didn't say anything for the first few seconds as they let the shock consume them. Their only lead—Rogue's dad—was dead and with his death, he took away any chance finding the answers they were looking for.

"Ow," Jean muttered as she sat up. Rubbing her temples, she grimaced as she glanced at the body lying on the grass. "What happened?" Her tone wasn't accusatory per se, but Remy could tell that there was anger hiding in her eyes.

"He had a chip in his brain," Logan mumbled darkly. "It killed him to prevent information from leakin' out." Jean's eyes widened in shock and then she frowned.

"Which means not only are we dealing with some serious people with lots of resources," The telepath stood up and brushed the dirt off from her clothes. "But we just lost our only source about the nanobots."

"No," Remy said simply as he flipped a card over in his hand. "Jean, Gambit can get de info."

"Yah wanna steal it, Cajun?" Logan asked curiously with a hint of a smirk on his face. Jean sighed and rolled her eyes.

"We can't!" Jean protested, her hands on her hips.

"Et pourquoi pas?" Remy questioned.

"There are too many risks!" Jean informed them. "The people we're after have taken precautions against mutants. We don't know what will happen if—!"

A sound of a punch interrupted her. A few leaves fell beside Remy, whose eyes were glowing an angry red.

"If we wait," Remy began furiously. "Rogue will be dead!" Jean ran a hand through her red hair and turned to Logan for some help, but he seemed lost in his own thoughts.

"Can you get it in and get out quickly?" She asked hesitantly.

"Oui," Remy answered.

"Without powers?"

"Bien sur!" He exclaimed and Jean thought for a few more seconds before finally nodding.

"We need the plans," Jean told him. "I'll try and guide you from out here."

"Jean, I don't think that's such a—" Logan tried to caution only for Jean to raise a slender hand up for silence.

"I know," Jean told him with a small smile. "But as long I stay connected with Gambit's mind, I should be fine."

"Be careful Cajun," Logan barked gruffly. "Jean and I will be waiting in the Blackbird."

And with that, Remy grinned before turning and heading towards the factory. He was ready to do what he did best—steal.

_**Author's Note: **__Please review! _


	25. Fight

_**Author's Note: **__I am so sorry this took so long to upload! God, time flies! Please know that I haven't abandoned this story and I hope you all haven't either. Thanks for your patience! _

**_French Translations:_**

_Bien sûr-Of course_

_Merde-Shit_

_Monsieur-Sir _

_un problème-a problem_

_Parce que-Because_

_Désolé-Sorry_

_maintenant-now_

_Are you sure you can do this?_

Remy smirked as Jean's voice filled his mind. Like a cat, he gracefully jumped into the darkened conveyor room. It hadn't been hard to get in—a few locks to pick, a window to deal with, nothing even a small child in the Thieves Guild couldn't handle—and in a matter of minutes, Remy had managed to find the main room where he figured the nano-bots were made.

_Bien sûr, Jean, Gambit's done harder jobs den dis._

_Just be careful, ok? And if you encounter any trouble, I want you to come back immediately. _

_Jean, you worry too much. _

_Remy, Rogue's already out of commission. The last I need is for someone else to be too. _

He froze as he thought back to Rogue and how she had looked the last time he had seen her. She had been saving him from Logan's wrath, as usual. Her green eyes held a fiery determination as she forced Logan to spare Remy from certain death.

But behind those emerald eyes, he could see her breaking inside. He could tell that the pain was starting to consume her whole. Remy wanted nothing more than to comfort her in that moment, to wipe the beads of sweat off her forehead and let her rest knowing that he would be there to protect her. He knew that couldn't happen this time. Staying away from Rogue was the only way to keep her alive long enough to save her.

"Merde." Remy's whispered, his voice full of anger towards his lack of usefulness. He was truly pathetic. After all, this was his own fault to begin with and now he couldn't even be there next to Rogue. Was God punishing him for all his past sins? Was this the pain and suffering that one experienced in Hell?

"_Please, Remy," _

And he was back in that room with Logan and Hank. Rogue ran in, saved him, and then she endangered herself even more when she had hugged him. Normally, Rogue avoided contact—always afraid she would hurt someone—but to see her reach out for him . . . that was painful. It was painful because he had to reject her. He had to turn her away for once. But her voice, so soft and quiet, begging him to help her.

"_Please, Remy," _

He had to save her. There was no other option now. It was either save Rogue or take her place in death. He wasn't going to lose now, not when he loved her and she finally had reciprocated his feelings.

"_Please, Remy," _Her voice, calling to him to save her. _"Please." _

"And what do we have here?" Remy froze, his gloved fingertips, brushing against the deck of cards in the front pocket of his trench coat. How could he have been caught? Either he was losing his touch or this had been a set up.

_Jean, Remy's got a problem._

There was no response.

_Jean? _

"Looking for these?" The man stepped into the light and Remy stiffened. In his hands were blueprints and it didn't take Remy long to know that those were the blueprints he needed. He was dressed in a black suit and had a bald head. "Hate to admit this, Mr. LeBeau, but I honestly wasn't expecting you." Remy froze at the use of his name. Who the hell was this man and how did he know Remy?

"Oh, Monsieur?" Remy played along, feigning nonchalance. "An' just who were you expecting?" His fingers gripped the edge of a few cards.

"An angry Canadian with claws perhaps," He smirked as he said this and it was starting to piss of Remy. "Or even a red-haired telepath, anyone but you . . ." He took a step forward and Remy maintained his position. "After all, encountering a Cajun thief wasn't part of my plan."

"Den we can make dis all very simple, Monsieur," Remy told him congenially. "You give moi dose plans et Gambit here'll be out of your way."

The man laughed. Remy prepared himself for a fight.

"Mr. LeBeau, you really think I would let you out of here with these?" He held them up in disbelief. "While I failed my client once, I will not fail again. While she is pleased that your little girlfriend will be dead, she specifically asked for you to be killed." The man slowly cracked his neck, a wicked grin on his face.

"Den we seem to have un problème, Monsieur," Remy finally pulled out some and let them glow bright pink. "Parce que Gambit ain't gonna be dying today."

"I would disagree," He smirked as he put his hand in his pocket. "Pity, I thought we could settle this peacefully."

"Désolé," Remy replied, but he too was smirking. He had been itching to punch this guy since he had started talking. "But Gambit'll be taking dose plans maintenant."

And then he charged.

_**Author's Note: **__Review please! _


	26. Revelation

_**Author's Note: **__It's been a very long time. Sorry for the delay! Please enjoy!_

_French Translations: _

_Le Diable Blanc-the white devil_

_Vraiment, monsieur?-Really, sir? _

_ma amie-my friend (referring to a girl)_

_Vas-y-Let's go_

_Alors?-So?_

_D'accord-Okay_

_Mais-But_

"So, I told him that I would, like, never ever date him!" Kitty exclaimed, finishing her story. "And he was just, like—" Kitty's voice trailed off as she noticed the far-off look that had entered Rogue's eyes. "Rogue?"

"Hmm?" Rogue instantly focused all her attention on Kitty. "Sorry. Ah was just . . . thinking." Kitty smiled reassuringly and placed a hand on Rogue's gloved one.

"We both know that they won't stop until they get a cure for you," Kitty told her. "You're gonna make it through this." Kitty's voice sounded so sure and Rogue didn't have the heart to contradict her. She believed in Logan, Remy, and Jean. She knew they wouldn't rest until they discovered the answers that Hank so desperately needed. She, on the other hand, wasn't sure if she could hold out long enough. Rogue prided herself on being a fighter, but it was getting harder and harder for her to keep her eyes open and focus on anything. Even the psyches had gone silent, an odd warning that signaled that something was seriously wrong with her.

"Kitty," Hank said gently, his face etched with worry. "Why don't you go get Rogue something to eat?" Kitty glanced at him and then at Rogue, her mouth hardening into a thin line. She nodded slowly and walked out the door. Hank sighed as he close the door behind her. He met Rogue's gaze and then flipped through her chart.

"What is it?" Rogue mumbled, her voice laced with drowsiness. Rogue shook her head—she had to stay awake!

"Rogue." Hank began and he sat on the side of her bed and placed a hand on her gloved ones. He squeezed her hand gently and smiled grimly. Rogue felt her heart plummet. She had seen Hank do this comforting gesture only once before—when he had been telling a patient that there was nothing more he could do for them.

That patient had died the next day.

"Just tell meh." Rogue muttered. She needed to hear the words to be sure.

"Rogue," Hank said sadly. "I've been over your most recent test results."

"And?" The Southern Belle urged.

"Your body is shutting down, faster than I could've predicted." He explained. "At this rate, you won't survive the week."

"An' the cure?" She whispered.

"If I can't stop what's happening right now," Hank began quietly. "The cure won't be able to help you."

"Ah see." Her voice was clipped and her tone was calm. It was almost like it was a surreal dream—her impending death. It was like she was watching this scene in a movie theater somewhere far away from here. There was a sense of detachment.

"But, Rogue, I do have a sort of semi-solution." Her eyes widened and a spark re-entered them once more.

"What do yah mean?" Hank pulled out a vial with a small green liquid in it.

"This is a stabilizer that Mystique managed to synthesize together," Hank informed her. "If I inject it into you, the nano-bots will be slowed down. Their programing will be disrupted."

"But?" Rogue added. She knew that if this stabilizer was all good news, Hank would've given it to her by now.

"But, the stabilizer will force you into a coma," Rogue nodded her head and stared out the huge window of that gave the occupants of the infirmary a chance to see the outside world. It was getting close to sunset and the sky was filled with light hues of orange as the sun began its descent. "And it's only a temporary solution. The nano-bots will still continue their destruction just at a slower pace. For you to fully recover, we'll still need the cure."

"But this'll buy them more time, raght?" Rogue mumbled, mesmerized by the sun. She had never noticed how beautiful it was before. How many times had she seen the sun and thought nothing of it? Now, close to death, all she wanted to do was stare at it.

"Yes," Hank answered. "But, Rogue, I'm letting you make this decision. I can't guarantee you'll come out of the coma if we give you this stabilizer."

"Hank," Rogue muttered, a smile gracing her lips as she faced him once more. "Ah trust yah." He nodded and then took the vial.

"I'll be back in a second." She nodded and he exited out the door.

_Yah scared, chere?_

"No," Rogue answered his psyche. She was a bit relieved he was still there. She had been afraid that she would have to go through this all alone. "Ah just gotta have faith."

_Remy will stay wit' you chere. He ain't gonna leave you. _

"Ah know," Rogue answered him, a sad smile gracing her lips. "Ah know." The door opened once more and Hank grimly entered with a syringe. Rogue rolled up her sleeve and faced the window as she felt the sting of the needle. Immediately, she felt the stabilizer's effects and as her eyes drooped and she felt light-headed. She only had a minute tops to remain awake for her possibly last time.

_Rogue, Remy loves you. _

His psyche said it with such fierceness that it was almost like he was beside her once more. As she felt her eyelids close, Rogue prayed that she would be re-united with once more.

* * *

Remy charged and immediately engaged the man in hand-to-hand combat. He needed to test the limits of this man before he could take him down for good. This man—whoever he was—certainly knew what he was doing. He could keep pace with Remy and had even managed to counter some of his attacks. Frustrated, Remy jumped back and charged a few card. Glowing a vibrant magenta, they flew across the room and exploded.

For a second, Remy waited.

It was a second too long for the mysterious man charged through the smoke and punched Gambit in the stomach. Cursing, Remy defended the best he could and tried to assess his options. He needed the plans and keeping this guy alive would also be a good idea. He probably knew who was responsible for this whole fiasco.

_Remy!_

Jean's voice screamed through his mind and Remy almost got distracted enough to let his guard down. He needed to buy more time!

_Bit busy here! _

He dodged a punch and then quickly counterattacked.

_Remy, you've got to hold on a bit longer. Logan is coming to help you out while I probe the minds of the guys who attacked us here. Just give Logan two minutes to get to you!_

"You're not as good a fighter as everyone says, Gambit!" The man exclaimed as he continued his aggressive assault. "I was expecting a bit more from Le Diable Blanc!"

"Vraiment, monsieur?" Remy questioned. He needed to buy time. The question was how? "Let Gambit show you a card trick!" He threw cards in quick succession, creating multiple explosions and enveloping the room in smoke. Swiftly, the Cajun pulled out his Bo staff and waited for the impending counterattack.

"Honestly," The man complained dramatically as he wiped dust off from his clothes. "Couldn't you just die?"

"Afraid not, bub," A voice growled from the shadows. Remy had never been as glad to see Wolverine as he did at that moment. Now, this mysterious man was outnumbered and could be defeated. "The honor of killin' the Cajun goes to me!"

"Wolverine," The man greeted with a slight nod of his head. "How are my men?"

"Unconscious," Wolverine growled. "Now hand over those plans." There was pause and Wolverine unleashed his claws. "I ain't askin' again!"

"Really? Well—" The man's voice was cut off as Jean stepped in, obviously concentrating on her powers.

"Give him the plans." Jean growled and the man did what she ordered, handing the papers to Remy.

"Damn telepath," The man managed to choke out. "Can't read my mind though. Too much training to keep you out."

"Now, who are you?" Jean asked.

"You will never know!" He shouted.

"No use," Jean mumbled. "I can't get a read."

"We have what we need," Logan muttered. "Deal with him later."

"Turn around and walk for two hours." Jean commanded and immediately the man began to move.

"This isn't over!" He yelled and Remy shook his head. He didn't think it was either.

"Well," Jean began with a small smile. "That was quite a lot of excitement." Remy nodded his head and then looked at the plans. Staring at them, his eyes widened in realization.

"Dese ain't de plans!" Remy exclaimed, a note of hysteria entering his voice.

"What?" Jean said, her mouth falling open in shock. "What are they then?" Remy's expression grew grim. He knew exactly what these papers in his hand were and he knew who was responsible for this.

Belladonna.

Why hadn't he seen it before? She had always sworn revenge against him and had always threatened him and Rogue! He should've seen it, should've known! God, he was such an idiot!

"These are letters," Jean whispered. "To you, Gambit. I don't understand."

"Simple, ma amie," Remy told her with his mouth set in a hard line. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

And Belladonna certainly had enough fury within her to make Hell look like Antarctica.

"Belladonna?" Wolverine questioned and Remy nodded.

"We have to go see her then!" Jean protested.

"It's a trap," Logan stated matter-of-factly. "She wants us to go to her cause we're desperate. Then, she'll take Gumbo here for the price of Rogue's cure—"

"Vas-y," Remy mumbled, beginning to walk back to the jet, when Jean grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Jean?"

"Logan's right!" She exclaimed. "This is what Belladonna wants!"

"Alors?" Remy questioned. "Remy don't care what we have to do long as chere recovers."

"Gambit, please!" Jean pleaded. "We need to think this through. If we go into Belladonna's trap without even thinking this through—"

"The Thieves' Guild," Logan interjected quietly and he met Gambit's gaze. "They might be able to help."

Remy didn't want to go back home—there were too many memories there, too many people that he had abandoned. He didn't want to get swept up in Guild politics, but Logan had a point. Using the Guild as a defense might force Belladonna to give up Rogue's cure or incur the wrath of the Guild. It was a fact that no one wanted war between the Guilds—not even Belladonna.

"D'accord," Remy sighed. "Mais, we go now!" Jean and Logan nodded and the three of them took a quick look around for the plans before realizing that the plans were long gone. Dejected, they got back on the Blackbird.

"We're getting a transmission!" Jean informed them and three huddled around the screen. Beast's face filled the screen and instantly Remy felt his heart plummet.

This couldn't be good.

_**Author's Note: **__Wow! Long chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Please review! _


End file.
